Wasn't Born To Be A Skeleton
by carnalcarnation
Summary: Sarah has been diagnosed with terminal cancer, and the doctor says she only has a few months to live. Her friend Monica introduces her to Wade Wilson, a bouncer at a strip club, so that Sarah can finally lose her virginity before kicking the bucket. Sarah eventually meets Deadpool who, according to Monica, has the cure to her cancer...in his semen. Great.
1. Chapter 1: Tea

The dark brown and light orange freckles on the backs of my hands stand out in the light drift between the slightly closed curtains. Everything has seemed so meaningless now. My stomach growls at me, reminding me that I haven't eaten at all today, but what's the point now? The doctor said there wasn't much hope for me now. If only I took my symptoms seriously.

The door to my small apartment opens suddenly and my roommate, Monica, waltzes in, letting her bright teal gym bag smack the door into the wall. Her ponytail whips about as she throws her bag on the floor and shuts the door with her sneaker cladded foot. Sighing, she puts her hands on her hips and looks down at me. She frowns at the scene in front of her; my back on the floor, my legs on the couch, my hands up in the light coming through the window, and Blinks, our cat, sitting on my growling tummy.

"Sarah, you can't just mope around."

She turns away to go to the attached kitchen to make tea. We have a routine now. I heat up the water on the stove ten minutes before she gets home so that the water has been boiled, but by the time she pours it, it's not too hot. Blinks pounces off my body and mews at Monica to feed us. Well, probably just her, but I deserve some food too, maybe. I groan and sit up.

"I know."

Monica's hips sway to the music in her mind as she ignores my noises and words. Her pouty lips move to the lyrics that I can faintly make out to be "Death of a Bachelor" by Panic! At the Disco. She walks her perfect figure back into the living room and sits on the couch beside me. I lean my head on her knee and sigh.

"You know what you need?" she says sipping her lukewarm tea.

"Enlighten me."

"You need to do some of your bucket list ideas." She points to my journal on the floor in front of us. "Like have sex."

I laugh and sit next to her. "No thanks."

"Oh, that's right," her voice dripping with sarcasm.

She rolls her eyes and looks into her black leaf liquid. Who could like tea? She sips the drink and puts it on the side table before turning to me. The smell of her deodorant and sweat waft around the couch. Why doesn't she shower after her work outs?

"I forgot you're a virgin."

I lay down and put my feet on her lap. "I have cancer too. Want to make fun of that?"

She begins to rub my feet. "I only make fun of things you have control over."

I roll my eyes this time. "I'm sorry I'm not like you."

Her brown eyes pierce mine. "Like me? Say what you mean, bitch."

"A stripper."

"Yeah, I like my job." She tickles my foot. "At least I have had boyfriends."

I pull my feet away and yelp. My feet are extremely ticklish.

"I've had boyfriends, Monica."

"You've barely had one. And you two weren't even dating. He wanted to put it in you and you told him to take a hike."

It's true, but it hurts to hear it out loud. Am I a prude? A dying prude? Why did I even make that bucket list? My therapist knows I won't do any of that shit. I cross my legs and take a deep breath trying to calm my on-coming panic attack.

"I want to set you up with someone."

My eyes snap open and glance over at her. "Are you serious?"

She smirks and grabs her tea. "He works with me."

I frown. "Is he a stripper?"

"No, he's my boss's intern." She gets up and goes back over to the kitchen. "He's a virgin like you."

My face burns at learning an intimate detail about this stranger. "How do you know?"

She bites her lip and looks at the wall. "Well…"

"Is he ugly or something? Wait, why is a virgin interning at a strip club?"

She shrugs and puts her tea on the counter. "Okay, so he's not an intern, but he's a bouncer."

"And he's ugly." This time I don't ask.

Monica opens the fridge and grabs an apple. "His ex-girlfriend worked with us two years ago."

"And? What does that have to do with anything?"

She ignores me. "Me and her used to do this thing on the stage where we would both get a candlestick and-"

I put up my hands. "Nope! Stop."

She laughs and sits up on the counter, almost knocking her tea over. "Fine, but anyway, so like two years ago," she takes a bite of her apple and continues, "she like got murdered or something."

My mouth drops open. "What the hell? How is this relevant?"

"He started working with us when she died to like protect us girls from creeps."

"What a gentleman," I say picking at my nails. "Wait, he cannot be a virgin if he had a stripper girlfriend."

She shoots me a glance, but then nods. "You haven't seen his face."

"Oh no, Mon." I laugh. "Is he that ugly?"

"He's a huge uggo." She gets off the counter and puts her half eaten apple next to her cup. "Drive me over so I can get my paycheck and you can meet him."

Monica leaves her gym bag, her tea, and apple out as she retreats to her bedroom before I can argue. She is a slob sometimes. I pick up Blinks who began purring at me and put him on the cushion next to me. Maybe I should give this guy a chance. I might die tomorrow for all I know. I pet Blinks and take a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2: Cancer

"Why are you scratching the steering wheel with your thumb?"

I look at my hands gripping the leather as my nail scrapes the material leaving faint lines. I tap my thumb against it a couple times before I finally stop fidgeting. My last boyfriend was a major asshole. I don't want this guy to end up to be just like him. I take a deep breath. It doesn't matter. I'm dying and that's that.

Monica puts the radio on which is weird because I thought it was already on. The name 'Deadpool' comes over the speakers and Monica moans. She gets so turned on by that guy it's ridiculous. He's a vigilante, not some hero. His costume is a joke too.

"Sarah, you're going to miss it."

I quickly get into the turning lane and slam on my breaks as I get up close and personal with a huge black truck's tailpipe. Monica curses loudly at me, but I barely hear her over my anxiety. I pull into the empty parking lot and turn the car off. Monica puts her hand on my shoulder.

"You're going to be okay," she opens her door and adds, "And I'm driving us home, you psycho."

The front doors are open for us already even though the place is closed on Sundays. This is the holy pay day for strippers here. Or at least in this club. I'm not sure how these places run. The lights are all off except for the ones in the hallway that lead towards the offices and the lights over the small bar. I tilt my head to the side as I see someone sitting there.

He has his hood up even though we are inside and it's humid in here. Do they turn the AC off or something? The guy is doing something in front of him, but it's hard to tell with his back to us. Monica winks at me and walks towards him. I follow behind hesitantly.

"Whatchya drawin' Wadie?" Monica says in her best baby voice.

The guy doesn't even turn. "Porn, Monica, porn." He begins to get up, turn around, and hides the paper in his pocket. "Hot, sweaty, sticky-"

It's hard to see where he's looking because of the faint lights, but he stops as he realizes that Monica isn't alone. I force a grin and look away, but in doing so I look at his crotch. I look back up at his darkened face, which makes me look like I definitely was checking him out. Crap!

"Wade, this is my roommate, Sarah."

"Hey," he holds his hand out.

I take his hand and shake it gently. The texture of his hand throws me off. What the hell was that? Does he have like incredibly dry skin or something? Monica tells me to stay put while she goes to her boss to get her check.

"He's writing them now," Wade says sitting back down on the bar stool.

Monica winks at him. "Let's see if I can get him to…hurry it up."

I shake my head at her as she giggles and runs down the hallway. I take a seat next to Wade. Was he really drawing porn?

"Were you really drawing porn?" Good one.

He laughs under his breath. "No, I was uh…drawing a personal hero."

"Who?" The sound of his voice is turning me on. I'm pathetic.

He takes the paper out of his pocket and puts it on the bar. I take it and squint in the terrible light. Of course it would be Deadpool. I slide the paper back to him and he notices my annoyance.

"Not a fan?"

"He's just…gross." I shrug. "He's a murderer and his suit is incredibly tacky."

"Whoa!" he holds his hand up. "That suit is incredible, period. I bet it took him weeks to get it right."

"Agree to disagree." I look towards the hallway hoping Monica will hurry up.

"No," he says getting my attention. "You're wrong. His suit is fucking better than…" he searches his mind for a name. "Spiderman's."

I get ready to fight him on this. Spiderman has an excellent costume and I will die defending my homeboy, but Wade takes his hood off and it stops me. He's bald. But that wasn't what stopped me. His face is scarred everywhere. My eyes finally find his brown eyes and I find myself leaning away from him. Wade chuckles in a way I know too well.

"I know, I look like a brain fried in a Foreman Grill and then pounded with a cock made out of knives."

I shake my head slowly. "No, it's…"

"What? My handsome craterface?" His cheery sarcasm is cute, but that's really not what took my breath away.

"It's your eyes…"

As soon as I say it, I regret it. I sounded like an idiot. His forehead scrunches up and he scoffs, but then he becomes very puzzled. I look down at my hands. He turns away to look forward at the mirror on the backside of the bar. I see him lick his lips slowly in thought out of the corner of my eye. I should be honest with him; I'm a pathetic virgin who just needs his help. Yeah, that sounds smart.

"You want to know how it happened?"

I look up at the mirror and see him staring back at me. "Sure."

"Cancer."


	3. Chapter 3: Spiderman

The word makes my heart skip. For a brief moment, I forgot about why I needed his help. This cancer is going to kill me. My body starts to tingle as I feel my anxiety bubbling up. I get off the barstool and run out of the strip club. The bright setting sunlight burns in my unadjusted eyes. I hear Wade yelling something, but I start running.

I'm not even sure where I am going. My mind is racing with thoughts of all the things I've never done. Things I will never do. I won't have a career, make up with my mother, have kids, fall in love, or become a singer. My legs start to hurt and I stop running to catch my breath. I realize I'm on a bridge overpass of the highway.

I look over the edge at the cars flying by below. My hands grip the railing. The sound of my heart pounds in my ears. I could jump. This cancer is going to be painful, and this…will be instant. My foot steps up on the bottom rung. Tears run down my face.

"Hey!" Hands wrap around my waist and pull me off the railing.

I start hitting and kicking the person holding me tightly. I was so close! I could've just done it! Why didn't I? I struggle in their arms and keep elbowing and kicking as they walk me off the bridge. My attacker drags me further and into an alleyway. I'm going to die painfully now, and probably by this person.

They finally let go of me and I fall to the ground.

"What the fuck?!" I scream and turn to them ready for a fight.

They took away my only chance. I will never be able to work myself up to that point again! I shuffle backwards on my hands and feet away from the red and black suited Deadpool. All of the news reports of the people he killed fill my mind as he stands in front of me.

"Why were you going to jump?" he asks without a discernable emotion.

I swallow hard. "I…I have cancer."

He pauses and then sighs deeply before sitting down beside me. "Want to talk about it?"

"Are…are you serious?" I glance him up and down and wonder if this is the same Deadpool that killed people.

"Yeah, I mean, cancer's a bitch." He sits cross-legged and waits for me to talk.

I decide I have nothing left to worry about because if he kills me, then I win. If not, hey, I could use another friend. I hug my jacket to me as I try to think of a place to start.

"I just found out this guy…that I was talking to had cancer, and I just…couldn't handle it anymore."

"Is he cute?"

I almost snap my neck turning to him. "What?"

He shakes his head slightly. "Is. He. Sexy."

"You said cute before…"

"Someone is avoiding the question." He says crossing his arms.

"That's not the point." I close my eyes before continuing. "Anyhow, my roommate told me I should do the things I've always wanted to do-"

"And base jumping is just one of those things, right?" he says gesturing towards the bridge.

My gosh this dude is sarcastic. "No, she wanted me to finally…um…lose my virginity."

The last words fumble out so fast that I hope he didn't catch them. Unfortunately, he totally heard every freaking syllable. Deadpool jumps up, glances down at me, and then walks away a couple feet before looking back at me again. He's making me as confused as he is displaying his emotions.

"You? Are a virgin?" He crosses his arms. "I don't believe you. You're like twenty-five."

My heart sinks. He's right. I am pathetic. I get to my feet and walk past him towards the strip club. I bite my cheek to suppress my tears that are stinging in my eyes. I should have jumped. I hear Deadpool following me, making more stupid comments about how my virginity is impossible.

"Just leave me alone!" I finally scream in his face…well his chest because he's like a foot taller than me.

He steps back. "I'm sorry, I just don't buy that story."

"You don't have to! I don't care what you believe!" I keep walking and hear him still following.

"Why haven't you done it?"

I stop and face him again, in defeat. "What?"

"It…sex…the horizontal tango, the deflowering through hanky-panky, putting a guy's penis in your vagina, I mean it's not that hard to get…I mean understand."

My eyes widen and I just turn around and continue towards the club. How can he be so lewd? And why is he still following me?

"Do you just repel men?"

I stop and slap him in the face. He puts his hand on his cheek, but I can tell he barely felt it. Dick superhuman.

"If you really want to know, it's because I am afraid. I'm afraid to fall in love with someone. I'm scared to be that open with someone and have them shut me out or leave me. I don't let people get close to me. I can't. I'm a piece of shit human being who is going to die sad, alone, and who will be forgotten quickly."

My tears are free falling onto the sidewalk as he hears my words. He takes off the backpack from his shoulders and unzips it. He shuffles things around and hands me a packet of tissues. I take them and thank him quietly. As he slides the backpack onto his shoulders, he nods.

"I'm sorry," I say blowing my nose. "I shouldn't even be telling you this. It…it doesn't matter anymore."

"Why?"

A laugh escapes my quivering lips. "I'm going to die."

"Hey," he says softly. "Everyone is going to die, but that doesn't stop everyone. You'll make it through this."

He starts to walk the other way and I find myself watching his ass in the tight red suit. I guess it's not that bad of a suit.

"Deadpool!" I yell to him.

He turns around. "Yeah?"

"What do you think about Spiderman's costume?"

He laughs loudly. "It's okay."


	4. Chapter 4: Cantaloupe

When I get back to the club, I notice that the parking lot is completely vacant; Monica ditched me. I decide to take the bus rather than walk home in the dark. As I sneak on with a family of six, I start to think about my bucket list again. Is it right to make someone fall in love with me? I'm going to die in less than a year most likely. Am I going to miss the things about this city? I close my eyes and the faint smell of urine and sweaty plastic seats reaches my nostrils. I won't miss this city, that's for sure.

The city lights pass by me as I stare out the window. I start to sing Hillary Duff's _Coming Clean_ and pretend I'm in a music video.

The bus stops a block from my apartment, so I exit without making eye contact with the bus driver. Damn Monica, leaving me and taking my purse with her. I get up to the door and knock since she also has my keys. The sound of her getting up from the couch and making her way to the door gives me a minute to come up with something to yell at her.

She opens the door with a glass of red wine in hand. "Have a nice run?"

I push past her and go to my room. I couldn't think of anything to yell at her, so it's best I just not say anything. She follows me and leans in my door way.

"I know Wade is ugly, but come on." She shakes her head. "I mean the guy looks like a cantaloupe that has been in the sun for a year, but you didn't have to run away."

I sit on my bed and the anger fades from me. "Did he think I left because I thought he was ugly?"

She shrugs. "He didn't say. He told me that you ran off and then he left immediately after."

"I think I need to be alone for a little."

Monica invites herself to be alone with me and sits on my bed. "Where did you go?"

"I just needed to clear my head. Oh!" I smile at her in the way girls do when there is gossip to be told. "I saw Deadpool."

Her jaw drops and her wine spills a little onto my floor. Blinks crawls out from under my bed to sniff the red liquid. It's a good thing we have wooden floor. Monica's face contorts in an array of emotional distress; shock, disbelief, and confusion. She finally opens her tightlipped mouth.

"Tell me everything."

"He saw me running and I um…I guess I ran into him, and we talked."

She holds her hand up. "No, you're lying."

"Fine, he stopped me from running into traffic," I say rolling my eyes hoping she takes the white lie.

She sips her drink waiting for more of the story. I explain to her how we got talking about my bucket list and how he insistently made fun of my virginity. Monica grips her glass and my blankets with wide eyes barely leaving mine. This girl is crazy about Deadpool. I even describe his ass in fine detail. Fine. Detail.

"Oh my god," she gasps as she gulps her wine down. "That is so much better than my news for you!"

My eyebrow raises at her. "What?"

"I set you and Wade up on a date for tomorrow."

"What?" I repeat. "Why?"

She licks the last flavor of wine off her lips. "He was the one that asked me if you were single. So I suggested that you both go for dinner tomorrow at six."

"Where?" My face heats up at the thought of actually being on date.

Her lips tighten in a smirk. "Pierre's."

As the words leave her lips, I throw my pillow at her. Pierre's is one of the most expensive restaurants in this city! She did that on purpose! Girl code states that if the dinner is expensive, he's going to want you to put out. What if I pay for myself? Would it still be a date? Unless this is exactly what Monica wants; for me to finally rid myself of the V-card with Wade.

Monica darts out of the room and waves goodnight as she slams the door behind her. I cannot believe this. Does Wade really want me to go out with him? Then he must know that I don't think he's ugly. I pick Blinks up and put her on my lap. She mews at me and bats her paws at my nose. I actually think Wade is really attractive. His scars don't really bother me at all. But that first impression. Ugh!


	5. Chapter 5: Freak

The next night, I find myself sitting on Monica's bed while she digs through her closet looking for a suitable outfit for my date. We, well really she, decided that my wardrobe was more of a warzone. A black low cut top hits flies out from the depths of her closet and hits me in the face. Monica assures me that it's not as low as it looks, but I've seen it on her. I know she's lying. I grab some skinny jeans and put the top on. I look in the mirror and I nod at myself in approval. I look damn good. Monica helps me put on my makeup and do my hair in loose curls. It's been a while since I've been on a decent date.

I grab my purse and hug Monica. "I have butterflies."

She coos at me like I'm a baby. "You like him."

"Are we in the sixth grade? Come on, Mon." I pull away from her. "It's been a while…"

She nods. "Wade is a real gentleman. Don't worry."

"The first words I heard him say included 'porn'."

She laughs. "Go on. He texted me that he is on his way to Pierre's."

Getting to Pierre's only takes me five minutes, but I see him waiting outside the doors for me. He doesn't see me yet; he's looking at his phone. It's obvious that people are staring at him and walking further than they need to in order to avoid being near him. People are the worst. My eyes study his outfit; a brown blazer, navy blue scarf, red shirt underneath, and black jeans. I bite my lip and consider ditching him. He looks better than I ever could.  
He looks around and sees me staring at him from across the street. Wade smiles slowly and gives a small wave. No turning back now. I walk across the street with the mass of people and plaster a smile on my nervous face.

"Hey," he says unsure of how to really greet me.

I open my arms to show him that I am a good sport about this date thing. We hug for a moment and I notice people pointing at us and whispering. We separate and go inside the restaurant. The hostess smiles to me and then looks to Wade and gasps, dropping the menus onto the floor. Rude, bitch. I look at Wade to see his reaction, but realize he is actually amused by the hostess's reaction. She apologizes and leads us to a booth in the back corner. She assures us that our waiter will be over in a minute.

"Have you been here before?" I ask, trying to start up a conversation.

Wade shakes his head. "I don't go out much. I'm more of a bring-the-food-to-me type."

"Why?" That sounds super boring.

He chuckles. "I'm kind of like a walking freak show, but not the good kind where the freaks get paid."

"You're not a freak." I say quietly picking up the menu.

"Don't pretend that I'm not a freak," he says still looking at me. "I guarantee you've noticed people staring."

I put the menu down. "I once had gotten my period early and I had a huge stain on my pants. No one told me, but they all stared. People are the worst."

He licks his lips and says, "So in your analogy, I'm a period stain?"

I laugh. "Forget it."

He smirks and starts to read over the meu. I do the same even though I already know what I want. I get the same thing every time I come here. The waiter approaches us and forces the worst smile at us. It kind of reminds me of my old dog that would poop in the house and make that same gross smile.

"My name is Ray, and I will be your server tonight."

Wade puts his menu down and smiles at him. "Hey, Ray Ray."

I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. Wade sees me trying not to laugh and winks at me. I look at him questioningly, but he looks back to Ray.

He clears his throat. "What can I get started for you?"

Wade crosses his arms on the table. "Can you get us your best tasting wine? One that tastes better than feet, but not better than Jesus's tears?"

The waiter nods. "So, something that isn't cheap, but not over fifty dollars?"

"Let's keep it around twenty-five," Wade looks at the menu, sneaks a peak at me, but then orders chicken parmesan.

Ray looks at me. "And for you miss?"

"Can I get the grilled vegetables and a side of mashed potatoes?"

Ray nods to both of us and takes our menus. Wade just smiles at me deep in thought. I cross my arms and lean them on the table.

"What was that?" I ask.

"What was what?"

"Have you really had wine that tasted like feet?"

He nods. "Yeah, a friend of mine made his own wine before."

I shake my head. "That sounds gross."

"It wasn't until he told me what it was made from."

"What was it made from?"

"Feet."

I laugh loudly, and clear my throat. "You're ridiculous."

We continue talking for a while about silly things, but then I get serious. I tell him about my family; drunk mother who kicked me out of the house at sixteen, brother in jail for selling meth, and a father I never met. Wade listens the whole time, and really listens. The food comes, and we start talking about silly things again.

"Oh!" I say scooping up my potatoes. "I saw your personal hero the other day."

His forehead scrunches as he grins down at the food on his plate. "Really?"

"He is a huge asshole," I take a bite of my food.

He chews his food slowly. "Is that so?"

"He kept making fun of me, and was a huge dick."

He puts his fork down and picks up his wine. "How could anyone make fun of you?"

I scoff. "I sense sarcasm. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," his face gets serious, but I can tell he's still messing around. "Tell me how he made fun of you."

I swallow a sip of wine and shake my head. I can't tell him about me being a virgin. That's stupid to admit on a date. Especially the first date.

"Just forget it, it's stupid." I take a bite of my veggies hoping he'll drop it.

"Did you run from him or something? Did he call you a wimp?"

Low blow. "Hey, you don't even know why I ran off yesterday. So drop it."

"I scared you because I brought up cancer, right?"


	6. Chapter 6: Katana

My eyes snap to his. "How did you know?"

"Monica told me about your situation," he cuts more of his chicken as he talks.

"My…situation?" Oh god.

"Cancer is never easy, trust me. I know." He takes a bite. "But it's not something you can run away from."

"But it's not just the cancer that scares me," I close my eyes as I say it.

He wipes his mouth. "What is it then?"

I laugh and rub my temples. How could Monica tell Wade about my cancer? He's going to treat me like a dying little girl. I bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from getting upset. This cancer is going to the rest of my shortened life. I guess it's better just to tell him. My eyes look up into his and my heart skips. No one has looked at me this way before. His brown eyes searching mine for something, but being content that he'll never find it.

"I have a list of things I want to do before I die," I admit.

"If you die, and go on."

I sigh. "Things like…become a singer, and swing a sword. Just stupid stuff."

He takes out his wallet and waves the waiter over. "I can help you with one of those things tonight."

He pays and then leads me out of the restaurant. I keep asking him what we are doing, but he just keep saying it will be a surprise. He hails a cab and opens the door for me. Wade gives his address to the driver and then his eyebrows rise at me in excitement. I shake my head at him and watch the city lights pass us.

We get to his apartment and he leads me up. The butterflies return and I start to wonder if Monica told him about my other bucket list item. I text her quickly: _Why did u tell him about my cancer?_ Wade tells me to make myself at him while he finds the surprise. I look around the tiny apartment. It's clean, kind of. My eyes land on a familiar backpack. He has the same backpack as Deadpool. Damn, he really is a fan.

Upon further inspection, I make another discovery; a mask. Why does he have the same mask and backpack as Deadpool? Like he has to be at least thirty. I hear him coming back so I throw the mask back onto the bag and walk away like I was looking at the posters on the wall.

"Sarah," his voice is filled with excitement. "Are you ready to handle a very deadly weapon."

I hope he doesn't mean his penis. I turn at smile seeing a katana in his hands. "Oh thank god."

He cocks his head. "What did you think I meant?"

I blush. "Shut up and let me swing that sword."

"Dirty birdy," he teases as he hands me the katana. "Just be careful."

I unsheathe the small sword and sigh. Oh this is nice. Wait a minute. Doesn't Deadpool use katanas? Oh, who cares? I have a fucking sword in my hands! I put the sheath on the coffee table and slowly swing the sword through the air. The swishing sound makes me giggle.

"This is so cool!" I squeal.

"Yeah, but let's not get carried away." He gently takes the katana from me and puts it back in its case. "Let's get you home."

The taxi ride to my apartment is filled with conversation about how he got the sword and it's twin from a traveling circus group. Apparently, their sword swallower was friends with Wade's friend. Somehow he ended up with the katanas. He kept them because they are like Deadpool's. The cab stops at my curb, and I get out. When I see Wade getting out, I start to get nervous again. Are we going to kiss at the door? What is going to happen?

We walk up to my apartment door and I do the little key shuffle dance. I find the key and smile.

"I had a really good time with you tonight," I offer.

His eyes do that thing again that take my breath away. "So did I…"

I give him a hug and feel his arms around me. He smells so good that I want to nuzzle my head into his chest, but I refrain. I look up at him and blush.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" Monica yells through the door.

We pull away quickly and shuffle our feet. I open the door suddenly and close it. Monica yells as it hits her in the face. I give Wade an apologetic look and frown. Damn Monica, ruining the moment. Wade says he'll call me and he starts walking away. No, I cannot have my date end this way. I need that kiss.

"Wade, wait." I call after him.

He turns and I run to him. His forehead scrunches in confusion as I wrap my arms around his neck. His hands find my hips quickly as he realizes my intentions. He lowers his head to mine and I close my eyes. His lips land on mine softly, but urgently, like he had been waiting for this kiss all night. My heart flutters as we pull away. I bite my lip, and tell him goodnight. Wade's smile is from ear to ear and his cheeks are a faint shade of pink as he nods and whispers goodnight.

I go inside and shut the door behind me. Monica has an icepack on her forehead, but is ready to hear every detail. I tell her everything, except for the Deadpool stuff. She'll just tell me that he's a huge nerd or something.

"Oh, wait." She says holding up her hand. "I never told Wade about your cancer."

My heart drops. "He said you did…"

She shakes her head. "I would never tell him that."

"The only other person that knows about my cancer is Deadpool and it's not like-"

Holy shit.


	7. Chapter 7: Plan

Monica shakes her head at me and crosses her arms. How could I be so stupid? Wade has the same backpack, mask, and weapons as Deadpool because he IS Deadpool! My hands shake as I go to the fridge to get a beer. I barely can focus on the fact that I don't know if I should be drinking this because OH MY GOD.

"There's no way that Wade is Deadpool, Sarah."

Monica sits on the counter and looks at me nervously, not believing her own words. I sit on the kitchen floor and nurse my beer. What am I supposed to do with this information? Do I confront him?

Monica's chuckles make me jump. "You have to test him."

"For STDs?"

"Ew, no," she shakes her head. "You don't know for sure. So…find a way to figure out if Wade is Deadpool."

I wipe the condensation from the bottle in my hands with my thumb. "Can't I just ask him?"

She laughs again. "Like he'd just tell you. Come on."

"How the hell am I supposed to test him?"

"Compare how they kiss."

I slowly turn my head towards her. She has to be joking, right? How am I supposed to kiss Deadpool? I don't even want to put my lips on that asshat. I groan and lean my head back on the fridge door. That means Wade is an asshat. I ask Monica how I would get Deadpool to kiss me.

"Tell him it's on your bucket list; kissing a superhero."

I nod. That's not a bad plan. I'm not sure he'd go for it, but I guess it's worth a shot. I mean, I would have to see his jaw at least for that, and if he's scarred, then BINGO; it's Wade. I hold my beer up to Monica in cheers, and she holds up her empty hand to mimic me.

"To kissing the sexy ass Deadpool," she says dreamily.

I roll my eyes. "Would you still feel that way if you know it's Wade under that mask?"

She shivers. "No. Sarah, how do you even stand looking at him for so long?"

I stare wide-eyed at my drink. "Wow. You're a bitch."

She giggles. "I know, but seriously. Is it because you've never been laid?"

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, so when I see a guy who I think is a ten and sleep with him, he turns out to be like a two." She jumps off the counter. "I figured out it's because I haven't had sex in ages."

She excuses herself to her bedroom giving me time to think about what she said. Do I think Wade is attractive because I'm just super sex-deprived? I shake my head and finish my drink. My other boyfriends weren't 'ugly' according to Monica. Wade is a genuinely sweet man that makes me happy, and that is all that I need to know. There's no reason to get worked up about Monica's silly thought process.

In the morning, Monica wakes me up at ten-thirty to take her to work. On the way, she suggests that I come in and talk to Wade. There's nothing that could get me to walk into a strip club on a Tuesday morning, not even Wade. Monica tells me about her plan to test the Deadpool-Wade theory that she came up with last night.

"So, you'll come in with me to get your sweater that I stole the other day-"

"Monica!"

She ignores me. "And you'll wave to Wade, but don't say anything to him. I'll take you back to my dressing room and give you the sweater. When you go out, Wade will stop to talk to you-"

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh my god!" She slaps my arm. "Stop interrupting! You both kissed last night, he's going to talk to you. Anyhow," she takes a deep breath before continuing. "You need to kiss him again today, so that it's fresh in your mind when you see Deadpool."

"How am I supposed to see Deadpool today? It's not like I can call him up."

"If you tell Wade that you're walking to your doctor's appointment, and he's Deadpool, he's going to follow you to make sure you're okay."

Damn, I forgot about my appointment. I pull into the parking lot and turn the engine off. She has a point. This city is a sketchy piece of shit. But if he's not Deadpool, I have to actually walk to the doctor's office by myself in this sketchy piece of shit. I sigh and follow Monica into the club. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. Old 90s pop music wafts around us as a couple of women dance on the stages. There's two guys here that look like they are hypnotized by the curves moving in front of them.

I see Wade standing off to the side of the club, but he doesn't see me. Or does he? It's hard to tell in this lighting where his eyes are focused. My stomach turns at the thought of him being just as hypnotized by the women dancing. Monica pulls me down the hallway and into the dressing room.

"You didn't wave," she says putting her bag on a table.

"I don't think he even saw us."

I look around admiring how tasteful the dressing room is. It's like a cute living room. Monica opens up a locker and curses. My heart sinks. Something is wrong.

"I don't have your sweater."

"So?"

"He's going to want to know why you came back here, and now we don't have a cover."

I shrug. "I can make something up if he asks."

"No, no, no," she shakes her head and starts to change. "You are the worst at improv."

I assure her that I won't mess this plan up. My eyes readjust to the dim lighting as I walk back into the lounge. Wade is gone. No! There goes the plan. My feet make a b-line to the door and I step outside. It looks like it's going to rain today and I have to walk to my appointment. Well, I didn't see Wade, so I can totally just drive.


	8. Chapter 8: Words

"Hey, Sarah," Wade's voice sounds from beside me.

I jump and hold my hand to my chest. "Damn it, Wade!"

He walks over smiling. "Didn't mean to scare you, but I tend to have the effect on a lot of people."

I shake my head at him. "Why do you always do that?"

"What? Look so incredibly handsome that it strikes fear into the prettiest of women?"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

He licks his lips and looks to the ground. "Yeah, that was bad."

I nod. "I meant, why do you always put yourself down?"

"Really?" he copies me. "Have you not seen this face?"

I cross my arms at him. "I happen to like that face."

"Something is seriously wrong with your eyes."

I start to walk away, "I don't have time for this, Wade. I have a doctor's appointment to get to."

"I hope it's for an optometrist," he says smirking.

I face him again ready to tell him about how much I can't stop thinking about his attractiveness, but then I realize something. I'm falling for him already. He is incredible to me, and I can't do this to him. I'm going to die soon. And he's going to have to deal with that. He's already lost someone recently and I can't bear to have hurt him like this.

He walks over to me with a concerned look on his face. "Hey, hey," he takes my hands. "Are you okay?"

I nod slowly, trying not to look him in the eyes. "Yeah, I just…am really nervous about this appointment."

He suddenly pulls me into a hug. "Everything…is going to be okay."

I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of his arms around me. How can I do this to him? I feel like those three words are on the tip of my tongue begging to come out. I pull away from him, but he doesn't let me go completely. His eyes watch my face waiting for something, but I'm not sure what for.

"I can't do this, Wade…"

He tilts his head slightly. "Do…what? Be with me?"

It sounds so terrible when he says it. "I'm going to die…like soon."

"You don't know that," he argues. "And even if you do, it's that decision up to me?"

"No," I say quickly. "I won't do that to you. It's not fair."

He sighs. "When I had cancer, I felt the same way about Vanessa. I couldn't let her see me die. I forced myself to leave her."

"That's different," I finally look into his eyes. "You loved her."

He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again with a sigh. Wade's eyes just stare into mine as he lets the silence say what he really means. My heart pounds. How can he even insinuate that he loves me? We have gone on one date. We have known each other for three days now. I step away from him and look at the ground in disbelief. This is like stalker status. But…I feel the same…crap.

Wade swallows hard and tries to chuckle away the awkwardness, but we both know that won't work. I look at him in question and he just sighs again, waiting for one of us to find something to say.

"I have to go to my appointment…" My words are quiet.

He shoves his hands into his pockets. "Yeah…um," he clears his throat. "O-okay."

I shake my head at his nervousness and step close to him again. He barely has time to react as I reach up to kiss his cheek. He turns his head to me and his eyes find mine. Those three words are just pushing against my lips.

"I'll call you after my appointment," I whisper.

He nods and makes the excuse that he needs to get back to work. I tell him to keep an eye on my car because I'm going to walk to the doctor's office. His expression changes to worry for a brief second and then he says he'll make sure no one touches it. As I walk towards the hospital, I keep thinking about how fucking awkward that was. He loves me…how? Before long, I'm two blocks away from the hospital and about twenty minutes early. I will probably get to see the doctor on-time this time!

Someone curses loudly to my right. I look down the alleyway and see a man in a red and black suit and another guy with a black ski mask on his face. How…Maybe Wade isn't Deadpool? I make eye contact with the guy in the ski mask which gets Deadpool's attention. Just as he turns his head at me, the ski mask guy plows a knife right into Deadpool's arm. I scream and run towards the fight which I realize is probably the dumbest thing I could do, but if that's Wade…


	9. Chapter 9: Bricks

"Damn it!" Deadpool yells more out of annoyance than pain. "That's my favorite arm!"

The ski mask guy steps back in the same shock that I have at the moment. Why doesn't that hurt him more? Oh right; superhero. Now I feel stupid for screaming…and caring. Deadpool pulls the knife out and lets it drop to the ground. Before the knife even clangs on the concrete, the ski mask guy hits the wall. Deadpool whispers something into the guy's ear before slamming his head on the bricks. He slides to the floor and Deadpool turns to me.

"How are you going today?" He skips over the man's legs and stops in front of me. "I don't think I got your name before…"

I stare at him quizzically. Wade knows my name, but he could be playing dumb. "I'm Sarah. And I actually need a favor from you."

He looks at his arm and pokes the stab wound. "Sure, but I might need to know details."

"Remember how I told you about my bucket list?"

His head turns so fast that I swear it should have snapped off. "You want me to do the…adult naptime with you?"

"What?"

He puts his hands on his hips. "The afternoon delight, aggressive cuddling, bonestorming, boppin' the sqiddles, the bow-chick-a-wow-wow," he does a little dance with the last euphemism. "A good nut in the gut, some sweet organ grinding, monster mashing-"

I hold up my hands. "Damn it! That's more than enough!"

"Oh come on, I just thought of a really good one."

I sigh. "Fine. Say it."

"No, I think I'll save it."

"That's not what I want your help with anyway."

He drops his arms in defeat. "Why did you let me go on like that then?"

"I wanted to see how many you could come up with," I smile. "But I need you to kiss me."

He stares at me for a second. "Why?"

"Kissing a superhero is on my bucket list."

"Don't you hate me?"

"Yeah, but you're the only superhero that seems to be everywhere, so might as well, right?"

He looks around and then back to me. "Aren't you seeing someone…that Wade guy?"

I nod. "Yeah, but it's not like I'm cheating on him with you. It's just a kiss."

"How would you feel if he told you he kissed…Catwoman?"

"I'd be lucky to kiss Catwoman. If he ever gets that chance, I hope he takes it."

I swear Deadpool is smiling under that mask. "Really? Then I guess we can."

He makes me walk to the back of the alley with him and I start to size him up. He's the same height as Wade, their voices are the same, and their humor is identical. He starts digging in his backpack and pulls out a navy blue scarf… the one that Wade wore yesterday on our date. This bitch thinks I'm stupid.

"You have to put this over your eyes."

I take it. "Why do you have a scarf?"

"In case I get cold…?" He puts his bag on the ground and waits for me to tie it over my eyes.

"Fine, but you have to let me touch you. You're not pulling a fast one on me."

"Where would you like to touch me?" he helps me knot the scarf. "I'm open to all suggestions."

"Your dick," I say seriously as I can.

He pauses. "Fine."

As soon as he says the word he grabs my hand and puts my fingers around something leathery. I pull away and rip the scarf off my eyes. He starts laughing hysterically. I look down and realize he put my hand around his gloved middle finger. I slap his chest and tell him to take this seriously.

"Be careful what you wish for," he says helping me put the scarf back on.

I put my hands on his chest and wait patiently. I hear him pull his mask up and him taking a deep breath. He steps closer to me and I start to feel his breath on my lips.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks quietly.

"I'm positive. There's no way you'll be a better kisser than Wade, so it's not that big of a deal."

His lips crash onto mine with that comment. Our lips slide across each other as we pull each other close as we can. I wrap my arms about his neck and pull him even closer to me. He pushes me up against the wall as his one hand runs through my hair and the other rests on the small of my back. I bite his lip playfully and he moans gently into my mouth. His tongue pushes into my mouth and I let mine slip across his. We start to slowly end the kiss, and hold each other while we try to catch our breath.

Before I let him put his mask back down, I let my hand find his mouth and feel his jawline. I pretend like it's sensual, but he catches on and pulls away from me suddenly. I fall backwards against the wall really hard.

"Shit!" I say as my head hits the bricks.

I pull the scarf off and glare at the now completely masked Deadpool. His chest is heaving as he studies my reaction. I put my hand to the back of my head, but there's no blood. Thank goodness. Piece of shit.

"Wade, what the hell?"

I see him swallow before he stammers, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

I clench my teeth together and throw the scarf at his face. "I'm not an idiot!"

"I'm not Wade."

I shake my head. "You really think I'm a fucking idiot."

He doesn't respond.

"I can't do this…You can't just hint that you love me, then lie to me about who you are!"

"I'm…Deadpool."

"And Wade Wilson."

He shakes his head. "Nope, just Deadpool. But I also go by Captain Deadpool on occasion, and Mr. Pool."

"Would you just stop it for one second?" I feel the tears in my eyes. "You know what? It doesn't matter. I get what this is."

"What?"

"If you really didn't want to be with me through this, you should've just said so…Instead of…pretending like you care so much." I walk away from him and step over the ski mask guy's legs. "Don't bother waiting for a call from me later. You're off the hook 'Mr. Pool.'" I put up air quotes around his name. "Also, fuck you."


	10. Chapter 10: Maple

The waiting room air is stale and smells slightly like hand sanitizer and what I think the inside of a robot would smell like. My fingers toy with the strap of my purse as my heart pounds with the ticking of the clock on the wall. The sound of glass sliding makes me jump. The receptionist points to me and waves me over to the small window. I swallow my nerves and get up from the comfy seat.

"Sarah Thallon?" Her voice is raspy like a blues singer.

I nod. "Yes."

"The doctor is ready for you," she looks around at the empty waiting room. "Oh, you didn't bring anyone with you?"

I clear my throat. "Um…what?"

"Honey," she touches my hand through the window which makes me shiver. "We encourage our patients to bring family or a loved one for…emotional support."

I shrug and pull my hand away gently hoping not to offend her. "I uh…didn't know that."

A bell chimes indicating that someone is walking in. We both turn our attention to the person coming through the door. My throat gets dry as I see Wade standing there. The receptionist asks him what he needs, but Wade just walks over to us and stands beside me.

"Sorry I'm late," he says like I was expecting him.

The receptionist looks at me questioningly. "Is this who you want to have for emotional support?"

I can tell by her judgmental looks that she thinks Wade is a murderer or a monster. I mean, he is both of those things, but who is she to assume? Without looking at him, I agree that he is here for me. The doctor leads us back to his office. He's not the same doctor that did my tests last week, but I'm not sure how this all works, so I don't question it.

He gestures for me and Wade to take the seats in front of his desk. I take the seat closest to the window and refuse to look anywhere near Wade fucking Wilson. The doctor goes to sit down, but realizes he grabbed the wrong patient file. That's reassuring. He excuses himself and shuts me and Wade alone in his office.

"Listen," he starts.

"Why are you here?" I interrupt still not making eye contact.

I hear him shuffle in his seat so that he is facing me. "Give me another chance…please."

My eyes shut as I say, "Why am I so important to you? We have gone on one date…I met you three days ago."

The room is silent for a moment. "I know that..."

I look over at him finally and regret it. His eyes are watching me in the way that gives me goosebumps, the good kind. Why does he look at me like I'm the only person in the world?

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

He smiles. "You're beautiful."

I blush and look away. "If I can't compliment you, you can't compliment me."

"What?"

"You bring yourself down constantly, and I can't stand it." My eyes find his again. "You're incredibly handsome to me."

"This is the face of a scary apparition before you die," he says pointing to himself. "I'm not Ryan Reynolds."

I snap. "See? This is what I'm talking about! You're not the only one who hates how they look."

He shakes his head angrily and frowns. "You hate how you look? That's bullshit. You look like a goddess."

I shake my head. "Shut up. Right now. If you can't take a compliment, don't expect me to."

The doctor walks back in and apologizes. His chair squeaks as he sits down and opens my file. The scans that he pulls out show my brain from last week. It's probably a lot different now. The doctor points out the mass that they found a month ago and compares it to my first scans from then. It's gotten bigger and he explains that it's going to keep growing. Then he says the words that no one wants to hear; "There's nothing we can do now."

He asks me if there's anything I want to ask, but I just shake my head, too scared to speak. How is this possible? Why don't I feel like I'm dying? How long do I have? All the questions I can't ask Wade asks for me. My chest starts to hurt with each answer; cancer is more common than we think, cancer feels different to everyone, maybe three months.

Wade leads me out of the office and outside of the hospital. Everything is a blur as my mind races with the 'what ifs' of how these next few months are going to go. I stand on the sidewalk with Wade as he tries to think of something to say.

"How did you beat the cancer?" I say as we start to walk towards the club.

Wade's voice gets annoyed. "This guy cured me but at the same time mutated me into a mix between a Shar Pei and the bark of a Trident Maple tree."

"What is that?"

"It's a tree with really scaly bark that gets worse with age," he says shoving his hands into his pockets.

Instinctively I slap his arm and stop walking. "This ends now."

He stops walking and looks up at the sky. "Sarah."

"You are handsome!" I throw my hands up in exhaustion. "Why don't you get that?"

"Because I'm not!" he motions to all the people on the street giving us a two-foot radius. "They are avoiding possible contact with us because of this face. This isn't a face someone can love."

The three words that I've been suppressing come back to the tip of my tongue, but I hold them back and keep walking. If he can't believe me, then why continue this conversation? I've had to deal with hating my own body for the longest time, and I can't deal with both of us hating ourselves. Maybe I should have said no to him being my emotional support. I should just let myself die quietly and unproblematic. Wade catches up to me and gets in front of me to get me to stop.

"Did you just…" he stares at me like he's pissed off.

I blink slowly and realize what he's asking. Of course I just hinted that I loved him, but I'm not about to say that to him. It's best that I make him leave me alone…for good this time.

"No," I shake my head. "I honestly can't stand you anymore. I think it's time we just…end this."

The anger leaves his face and he steps back. "Oh…"

The look on his face breaks my heart, but I can't fall in love with him or let him fall in love with me. He's too important to me to do that to him. I make the excuse that I have to go to the store before I go home and leave him standing there on the sidewalk. I tell myself I won't look back, but after I cross the street, I find myself looking for him. But…he's gone.


	11. Chapter 11: Tampons

Grocery shopping wasn't just an excuse, Monica and I really needed food. Of course I can't get everything we need because she took the car back home by the time I get to the club's parking lot. She must have assumed Wade and I were still hanging out. I bite my lip at the thought of leaving him standing there. That was terrible. He asked for a second chance and was there for me at the doctor's office. He wanted to be there for me and I pushed him away.

I grip the grocery bags and shake my head. No, it was for the best. The sun is starting to completely disappear behind the skyscrapers as I get to the apartment door. I knock with my foot and wait for Mon to answer the door.

"Who is it?" she sings from the other side.

"Come on, I'm exhausted. Just open up."

I hear the locks clicking as she asks, "Why are you exhausted?"

"I never thought," I say walking inside. "Falling in love could be so tiring."

My heart pounds as the bags slip from my hands. Wade is sitting on our couch legs crossed at the ankles like he has lived here his whole life. Monica's face is oddly giddy and she takes the bags into the kitchen. Wade watches me curiously.

"Loving who?" she prompts.

My body is frozen in place. Did he come here to tell Monica that we broke up? Why does he look so happy? What the hell is going on? Why is my journal on the table? OPENED?!

"What?" I say brilliantly forgetting what Monica just asked me.

Wade licks his lips and raises his eyebrows happily as he repeats, "Loving who?"

"Oh, no!" Monica says with fake worry. "You forgot my tampons. I'll be back in an hour. Have fun you two!"

That's weird because her period ended four days ago, she doesn't need tampons. I try to stop her from leaving, but she just giggles and escapes. I can't do this. I just broke up with Wade. What is he doing here? Why is he here? He just heard me say that I love him. How can I lie my way out of this one?

He gets up and slowly walks over to me. "Sarah, we need to talk about this."

I shake my head. "No, I can't."

"You don't let people get close to you," he explains. "I get it. You're afraid of losing them."

I close my eyes and pretend he's not here.

"Sarah," he takes my hands so gently that it sends shivers down my spine. "Can we please talk this out?"

We both sit down on the couch facing each other, but I refuse to see his eyes. He's right of course. I am afraid to let anyone be close to me. My last boyfriends didn't even get to know my middle name or my last name for that matter. But now it's more than just a fear of intimacy. I'm going to die.

"Wade, I'm so sorry," I whisper trying not to cry. "Everything is all just happening all at once."

He pauses. "I get that you don't want to look at me, understandably, but I want to be able to have a conversation with you and not Cousin It."

I move the hair from my face and look up at him. "Don't be an ass."

"Hey." His brown eyes grow concerned as he sees that I'm crying. "Come here."

He pulls me closer to him so that my head is on his chest and his arms are around me. I breathe in his scent and sigh at the feeling of being in his embrace. He leads me to the couch and we continue cuddling as I cry into his shirt. I finally found a man that treats me like I'm important to him, and I'm going to die. Life is a bitch.

"Why are you here?" I say as I calm down a little.

Wade rubs my back as he speaks. "I wanted to talk to Monica."

"About?" I put my hand on his chest as I lean into him more.

"Stripper names."

A small laugh escapes my lips. "What did you come up with?"

"Sexy Freddy Kruger."

I slap his chest lightly. "Quit that."

I feel his lips touch my forehead before he says, "I actually came to talk about your bucket list thing."

Wade tells me that we should all be trying to help me complete everything on the list. Although he makes a point not to say anything about my cancer or inevitable death, I can tell there is hurt in his eyes. We talk about our break up and I explain how I am afraid of losing him and him losing me. Wade surprises me by nodding and saying he doesn't care; he just wants to be with me. After another snarky remark about his physical appearance, I groan.

"Wade!"

He laughs at my anger. "Sarah, I know what I am."

"If you hate your face, let me give you a makeover."

Shaking his head, he gets up from the couch. "I'm not a life-size Barbie doll."

I grab my journal and the pen and start writing something really fast. Wade's eyes widen as he realizes what I am doing. He tries to snatch the book from my hands, but I finished it before he even had a chance. His eyes skim the new addition to my bucket list and he drops it on the table.

"Nope, nope." He crosses his arms. "No."

"You said that you're going to help me complete this list."

His jaw clenches, but then he sighs in defeat. "I better look like fucking Madonna after this."


	12. Chapter 12: Chimichanga

"What's that look for?"

My eyes, even though only inches from his, avoid Wade's brown eyes at all costs. He looks completely different with this makeup on. I bet if Monica saw him right now, she'd jump his bones. However, I honestly feel weird about it. Sure he looks like himself, but not like…himself. You know? Wade can see right through my reaction. I know this is how he wants to look, but it's not him.

"I'm done," I say stepping back and putting Monica's makeup back so that she won't know I used it.

His smile is from ear to ear as he stands up and looks into the mirror. Wade's jaw drops slightly, but he recovers as he touches his face here and there. Maybe if he realizes that I like him for him, and not his skin, he will stop tearing himself down constantly. Judging by his excited eyes, I can tell that's not what is going to happen.

He turns to me and his smile fades. "You're still giving me that look."

"What look?" I push my hair behind my ear.

"You don't like the makeover?" he smirks. "I look like a model and you're…sad?"

"It's just…not the face that I lo-" I clear my throat to stop that word from coming out.

His lips pull up on one side as he catches my slip up. "The face you what?"

Just at that moment, the oven dings. I smile and dart out of the bathroom. The smell of cheap Mexican food fills the kitchen and living room. I get the oven mitts from the drawer and get the food out. I can hear the sink running in the bathroom as I place the tray on the stove top to cool off. The sink shuts off and I spin around to see Wade coming out wiping his face on a washcloth.

He stares down at all the makeup staining the towel. "This is enough makeup for all the contestants in a child pageant show."

I shake my head and grab two plates from the cabinet. "I hope you like chimichangas."

I start putting one on a plate for him, but he doesn't answer me, so I turn around to ask him what his problem is. His face is frozen in shock. Does he hate chimis? What did I do? He licks his lips and smiles like he was just given a puppy.

"Goddamn, you are perfect."

My face flushes. "What?"

He walks over to me and grabs my face pulling my lips to his for a quick but deep kiss. "I love chimichangas."

A little dazed, I watch him walk around the counter and sit on the bar stool. "I um…you're welcome?"

We eat in silence, other than Wade's occasional moaning over his food. After we finish, I lay down on the couch and tell him to come lay down with me. Soon we are spooning and watching The Price Is Right. He puts his arm around my stomach and I hold onto his hand, playing with his fingers. He props his head up with his other arm to see the television over my head. A part of me wants to focus completely on the show, but another part of me is all too aware that his dick is only fabric away from my body.

"Hey," he whispers gently, making me all the more anxious. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting tired…you know…" I lie obviously.

"I can head home. It's getting late."

I get off the couch and he follows suit. My face is burning as my eyes land on his crotch. It's not like he's sporting any wood or anything, but I can't help myself. I quickly look away and clear my throat. The clock says it's almost midnight. Wade shouldn't be walking the street at this time. I shake my head; he's Deadpool. How did I forget about that?

"Wade?" I say as he grabs his sweatshirt.

"Hmm?" he says pausing in front of me.

I take a deep breath before asking, "Do you want to spend the night?"

He scrunches his forehead. "Are you sure?"

"No," I say putting my hands up. "I didn't mean like…hey let's have sex…I meant do you want to stay over so you don't have to walk home…"

His smile makes my heart flutter. "Yeah."

I lead him to the bedroom and shut the door behind us. He puts his sweatshirt on the desk and takes off his shoes. Even though we aren't about to have sex, I can't stop staring at him. This man, who is a superhero and cares about me, is perfect to me. I tell him he can sleep in his boxers, but no going further than that. Of course, he laughs at me and makes a snide joke. I go into my closet and change into a tank top and shorts. Should I wear a bra? Nah, he won't be seeing my nips through this; we will be under the blankets.

I come out and he's already under the blankets with his eyes closed. His chest rises and lowers with each breath. I notice that his whole chest and arms are also scarred, which I should have realized would be the case, but the sight shocks me at first. He's still gorgeous to me. His eyes open and find me. His sleepy smile gives me butterflies as he pats the bed space next to him. I turn the light off and crawl into bed.

He shifts so that we are facing each other. The city lights coming through the thin curtains allows us to dimly see our faces. I scoot closer to him and cuddle up to him. He gasps lightly as I touch his bare skin like he was assuming I would freak out about his scars.

"Sarah?" he whispers into the darkness of my room.

I look up at him. "Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?"

I smile and look away. "Oh, you know. Dicks."

He scoffs. "Dicks? Plural? Who's dicks exactly?"

"Don't worry," I kiss his jaw. "One of them is yours. What are you thinking about?"

He pauses. "Dicks."

I laugh into the air between us. "One of them yours?"

"Exclusively."

We giggle together and sigh. He clears his throat and asks another question. "Do you really…love me?"

My heart skips and I sit up. He doesn't move, but I can see his eyes watching me in the dark. I slide my tank top strap back into place as I contemplate what he just asked me. My eyes stay locked onto his as I nod slowly.

"I really love you."

I hear him sigh as he pulls me back down to cuddle with him again. I listen to his breathing as I begin to fall asleep in his arms. Just as I slip into a dream, I hear him whisper, "I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13: BUFF

The toast pops up from beside me just as I hear a bedroom door open. My eyes quickly dart to see if Wade finally woke up, but Monica's pretty little self is all I find. She's wearing work out shorts and a tank top that says "BUFF" on the chest; obviously she's going for a run. Monica grabs the toast from my hands as I butter it making the knife clatter to the floor. I put a finger to my lips and shush her violently. I want to make this breakfast a nice surprise for Wade.

Her bright white teeth chomp into the slightly buttered bread as she picks the knife up for me. "Why do I need to be quiet?"

Monica walks over to the living room to grab her headphones from the coffee table and gasps. My face turns bright red as she points to Wade's shoes on the floor. Her eyes get wide as she continues to gesture towards his shoes.

"Wade is sleeping," I try to sound nonchalant, but my chalant is totally…not non…That's how that word works, right?

"Come here," she demands as she storms over to me and grabs my face. "Did you finally…" her eyes study mine for a moment, but then she lets go. "You didn't have sex."

"How can you tell?" I rinse the knife off and put more bread in the toaster.

"You still have that innocent look in your eyes." She gags. "You slept in the same bed and didn't have sex? What's wrong with you?"

"Other than my cancer?" I joke as I get two plates from the cabinet.

Monica slams her hands down on the counter, scaring me to death. I shush her again and she waves her arms in response to dismiss me.

"Listen," she whispers. "Wade and I were talking and I think I found a way to cure your cancer."

I roll my eyes. "Right."

"Hey," she grabs a water bottle from the fridge. "I have a Masters in Microbiology, I think I know more than you on this topic."

I shake my head at her. "You're a microbiologist? Since when?"

She points to the degrees mounted in the living room. "I've had my degrees for three years now. What did you think those were?"

I shrug. "A conversation piece…but okay. Go on."

"Oh right!" She lowers her voice again. "So Wade became Deadpool through radioactivity and mutated genes. His cancer was cured and he can literally regenerate his body parts if cut off or mutilated."

"What?" I knew he had powers, but damn.

"Stop interrupting! Anyway, his genes and genetic…material…is constantly regenerating mutated cells that heal his body."

"So, you're saying that I would have to have a…blood transfusion with him or something?"

Monica smirks. "That was my first thought, but turns out you both have different blood types. I was thinking other…genetic…material…"

I raise an eyebrow at her. "I'm guessing you're not talking about swapping spit here."

"Nope. I'm talking about…his semen."

My face burns at the idea. "Would I have to…um…ingest…it?"

She shrugs. "Who knows. It's just a hunch."

Monica scampers out the door with a wink just as I finish cooking scrambled eggs and toast. Should I go wake him up? Should I tell him about Monica's idea? That would be terrible. Wade doesn't need to think I want him just for sex or anything like that.

"Hey."

I spin around and my heart skips. He's fully dressed and has the sleepiest grin on his face. His eyes are still in a semi-dreamlike state. His voice is a little frazzled from just waking up. And my heart is fluttering like crazy. Suddenly, I remember that we both said I love you last night. What are people supposed to say after that? I've never told a man that I loved him. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around me gently. I lean my head on his chest and take in his scent.

"Did you make us breakfast?"

I slip out of his arms and hand him his plate. "I don't know how you like your eggs, so I just made scrambled. I hope that's okay."

After sitting at the counter, he smiles. "When it comes to food, I'm not picky."

"Good," I stay in my place across from him and eat standing up. "Um…can we talk about something."

His eyes glance up and he suddenly gets really serious. "That doesn't sound good."

"No," I shake my head slowly. "It's nothing…bad. Monica had this idea for curing…my cancer."

"Because she has two degrees in microbiology." He doesn't ask, he merely states the fact like he already knew for a while.

I nod. "Yeah, she thinks that since you have been through radioactivity…and your genes mutated-"

Wade stands up and puts his hands in the air. "No. No. No."

I step back and my chest starts to hurt. "What?"

"I will not let you try some…radioactive shit-show that I went through."

I walk over to him and take his hand. "Wade, that's not what I was suggesting."

"Oh," he clears his throat. "What did Monica have in mind?"

"Something far worse." I take a deep breath. "She believes that since you are basically a walking cure for anything, you could cure my cancer."

He pauses as his mind tries to process. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Monica says that we aren't the same blood type, and I'm not even sure how she knows that, but it means that I would have to…have access to other…genetic material."

Wade sits down in his chair and looks at the ground. I swallow the lump in my throat and walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. I cannot believe I just told him that. I bite my fingernails as Wade sits and thinks this over. He looks up at me and we make the most awkward eye contact. Yup, this is too weird. He's going to leave me for sure now.

"How about you just…think about this some more…and we can talk about it later?" I say quietly trying not to get upset.

Wade nods and puts his sweatshirt on. "Yeah…it's a lot…to take in."

I watch as he puts his shoes on in silence. He's going to leave me. His brown eyes find mine as he stands by the door. I look away and try to hold back my tears. This is so stupid. We finally get through all the cancer shit, the I love yous, and now this is going to break it. He's going to think that I only want him for sex now. Honestly, I would want to be with Wade even if we never had sex. I feel a hand on my knee and I jump. Wade is kneeling in front of me watching me with soft eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He smirks. "Is it the thought of seeing me naked?"

I chuckle through my tears. "Shut up."

He kisses my forehead. "I will call you after work. Okay?"

I nod and lick my dry lips. "Okay."

"I love you," he whispers.

I sigh. "I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14: Accent

I tap my fingers on the top of my desk as my other hand controls the mouse directing my cards in a hot game of solitaire. Being a receptionist for a failing law firm is a joke job. Who wants to call a lawyer that got caught in a scandal less than two months ago? Obviously, not many people. The clock on my desk taunts me with the idea of ever getting out of work. I sigh. Do I really want to get off work? I have to talk to Wade about the whole…healing my cancer thing.

He will most likely be perfectly fine with the situation and be glad to take one for the team. After all, it's not like he's had any action since his previous girlfriend. I just want him to know that I want to be with him because I care about him, not because he's a miracle to my health. I find myself chuckling quietly at the thought. And they say sex is a sin.

The phone suddenly rings, sending the mouse flying from my hands. Who would be calling this dump? I clear my voice and sit up straighter even though they won't be able to see my horrid posture. I wait for the second ring before answering.

"Jackson and Sons Law, this is Sarah."

There's a slightly static sound coming through the other side of the line, but no answer.

I try again. "Hello? Can I help you with anything?"

"Sarah Thallon," it's a woman with a British accent. "I assume you're the one that's been palling around with Wade Wilson."

My heart sinks. "Excuse me?"

She laughs through the phone giving me chills. "Tell your little boy-toy that he's got someone looking for him. Oh, and I suggest you watch your back, young lady."

"I'm calling the police," I say ready to hang up.

She clicks her tongue at me. "I'd call up Wade if I were you."

The line dies and I'm left with a dial tone in my ear. My shaking hands slowly reach over to hang up the phone. Who was that? Deadpool is a superhero, so it's natural that he would have villains coming after him, but this is suddenly too real. Was I just threatened? I pick up the phone and quickly dial Wade's cellphone. He's working right now, but he always keeps his phone on him, or does he? After this he better. The phone rings four times and goes to voicemail.

"Sarah," the shrill voice of the intern makes me jump.

I hang up the phone and plaster my best customer service smile even though my insides feel like cement. This is the girl that sank this whole business. Actually, I can't give her all the credit. It takes two people to break up a marriage and a business, I suppose. She has a stack of papers that have my name on them. Metaphorically that is. They are papers that I have to shred.

"Hey, Lily."

She places the papers on my desk gently and stares at me with her big blue deer eyes. "You feeling okay? You look really pale."

"In case you haven't noticed, Lily, I'm white." I probably look like a fucking sheet right now.

Her face blushes lightly and she raises her hands. "I didn't mean to offend! I'm so sorry."

I shake my head. "Just use your head, Lily." I turn away from her and focus on my card game and try not to think about Wade, but then I get an idea. "Actually, Lil, can you do me a favor?"

She smiles wide at the even more shortened version of her name. "Anything!"

"Can you take over for me? I have to go drop lunch off to my boyfriend."

I get up from my desk and tell her how to use the paper shredder in brief instructions. It's not rocket science, but judging by the nervous look on her face it might as well be. I reassure her that I will be back before her next break even though I have no idea when her breaks are nor do I plan on coming back. I tell her that if Wade calls back for him to call my cellphone. Lily sits at the desk and nods at all my words.

I get out of the building and take a deep breath that is filled with the scent of hotdogs and probably urine. This city is nasty. At least this part of the city. I take my cellphone out and call Wade again, but once again he doesn't answer. I should just drive to the club and make sure he's okay. Who was that woman on the phone? I start towards the parking garage and keep my eyes open for anyone following me. I hate walking to my car even in the middle of the day.

"Well, look at you. The mouse is out to play."

I turn around and see the woman who was on the phone, judging by the accent. Without thinking, I sprint to my car. I can't let myself be a news story for later today. My keys fall from my hands and I curse loudly. Of course that would happen to me. I bend down to pick them up, but then the British bitch tackles me to the ground. She pins my arms and legs to the concrete.

"Scream, and I will kill you." Her eyes are filled with excitement which scares me shitless all the more. "This is just a message to let Deadpool know that I'm coming for him."

"What are you-"

Before I can ask the rest of my question, her hands release my arms and come crashing down on my neck. All the hair is let out of my lungs as my throat is punched twice. I hear the click of a switchblade by my ear. Suddenly a sharp pain burns through my arm as she runs the blade into my skin. My head starts to throb and then everything goes black…


	15. Chapter 15: Frenzied

My throat and lips are dry. My body feels heavy and sore. Where am I? I force my eyelids open and allow my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the unfamiliar bedroom. I can tell I'm in someone's room, after all, I am in a bed. My fingers brush the soft blankets sending a shooting pain into my arm. Suddenly, I remember what happened. That British bitch attacked me and I blacked out. She probably captured me and brought me to some hideout. I try to swallow the lump in my chest, but I end up weakly crying out in a scratchy noise.

What happened to Wade? I called him twice, but he never answered. Did she get to him? She can't kill Wade, right? What if she's using me as bait to get him to attack her? Tears sting my eyes at the rushing thoughts parading my mind.

The door cracks open and I try to say anything, but my voice is still a strangled noise. I watch as a tall figure saunters over to me and kneels beside the bed. I close my eyes tightly in anticipation for another painful blow to my body, but nothing happens. I hear the clicking sound of a light switch and open my eyes again.

"Wade?" my voice is cracked and strained, but a word finally came out.

His worried expression is mixed with joy and sadness. "How are you feel-"

I don't even let him finish. My body hurts, but I move through the pain to pull his face to mine. Our lips touch and I keep my hand on the back of his neck to reassure myself that he's safe and I'm not dreaming. Wade kisses me back gingerly and pulls away to look me in the eye. I let myself cry for the first time in a long time. He gently climbs into the bed with me and holds me to him.

I had been so worried about my cancer and Wade being Deadpool. This was the first time I didn't even care about those things. I just wanted Wade to be safe…alive. His hands rub my back so lightly that I barely feel the movements. I haven't been able to cry and now it feels like a flood coming from my eyes that won't stop. Is this going to be our lives now? Having to worry about crazy people hurting me?

"Are you okay?" he asks when I finally have calmed down.

I nod into his chest. "I was so scared."

Wade hangs his head. "I bet. Agnus…she's a tough woman."

"That's not why I was scared," I make him face me. "I have already accepted the fact that I am going to die soon. I was afraid she was going to use me to hurt you."

He doesn't say a word, but instead just watches me in that way that I both love and am afraid of. It's like he's studying my face for the last time or trying to find a part of me that doesn't make him smile. His stare is too much, so I look away to the surroundings of the room. I wipe my face with my fingers and sigh as I calm down.

"Is she awake?" asks a voice from the other side of the door.

I give Wade a look and crawl closer to him fearing it could be an intruder. He gives me a sheepish grin and answers.

"Yeah," is all he says.

There's a pause. "Well, is she okay? Give me some details, you bastard."

Before Wade answers again, the door opens once more and a black woman with sunglasses on is standing in the frame not really looking any specific direction. Why is she wearing sunglasses inside? And at night? Maybe she's blind. Wait, why is there a blind black woman in Wade's house? Is this Wade's house? I grab his arm tightly as all the questions roll through my mind.

"Sure, come in. Join our orgy." Wade says a little annoyed, but trying to keep a positive mood.

She scoffs. "The girl just lost a fight and has a torn arm. Is this really the time to be making jokes?"

"Laughter is the best medicine," he replies sarcastically.

"I don't hear anyone laughing." She makes her way over to the bed and sits on the edge. "So, honey, how are you feeling?"

Wade's eyes move to me as a smirk creeps onto his lips. Who is this woman? Where the fuck am I?

"My whole body is a little sore, and my arm is burning."

She nods, but never turns her head towards me. "Wade tells me that you are a strong woman."

I glance over at Wade who is now avoiding eye contact. "Does Wade talk about me a lot?"

She hoots. "Sometimes I can't get him to talk about anything else. By the way, I'm Al."

"What else does Wade say about me?"

"Most of it I don't feel comfortable repeating."

I raise an eyebrow at Wade who is now closing his eyes and trying not to smile. "Oh really?"

"Listen, honey, if you can handle getting the shit knocked out of you because of this idiot," she pats the bed as if it were Wade's leg. "You'll be just fine."

"What does that mean?" Now, I'm lost.

"Wade has also told me about you believing that he can heal your cancer with his sperm."

That was the final straw for Wade. He gets up and hurries Al from the room before she can say anymore. He makes a joke about her being old and addicted to crack before shutting the door and leaning his back against it. His eyes focus on the floor probably because he knows I'm waiting for answers.

"Who is Al? Where are we?" I say slightly gesturing to the room.

"She's my roommate, and this is my room. You honestly couldn't tell that this was my room?"

"I've only been in your living room, remember?"

He sighs and sits back down with me. "I'm so sorry…about all of this."

"How did I get here?"

Wade goes on to tell me about how he was on his way to actually bring me a pick-me-up lunch and to talk about the whole cancer curing thing. He showed up to the parking lot just as Angus was putting me into a van. He knew who she was immediately because she had contacted him previously when he killed her brother, Francis. He was the guy that mutated him into Deadpool. Anyhow, Wade got me away from her and took me back here. He left me here with Al while he made sure Angus didn't follow or put any devices on my car. The thought of something happening to me scared him into a frenzied state. He checked not only my car, but my apartment, and the club, and my job. Wade is shaking by the time he finishes talking.

I grab his hand and lace my fingers with his. "We will get through this."

He gazes down at our hands as if only half listening to me. "Yeah…"

I bite my lip and think of a way to brighten his mood. "You know, if I weren't in so much pain…"

He looks up at me slowly waiting for me to finish.

"I'd want you right here, right now."

I try not to smile, but it happens anyway. I'm not even sure if I'm lying at this point, but I know that I want him to be in a better mood. He catches my smile and lies back on the bed with a groan.

"Don't torture me like that."

I lean over him and kiss his cheek, then his jaw, and slowly I trail my lips to his neck. I open my lips slightly and stroke his neck with my tongue once and place a give him a small peck. His breathing catches as he feels my tongue on his skin. I sit back up and smile down at him. When our eyes meet, my heart skips and my smile fades. Wade slowly sits up and moves so that we are both laying properly in his bed. He reaches over and turns the light off and holds me close to him.

"Goodnight, Sarah…" he breathes the words into the darkness.

"I love you," I say snuggling close to him.

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16: Reflection

I sit in the passenger seat of my car in slight annoyance. My arm is throbbing even though Wade and Al stitched me up and medicated me fairly well. My back still is sensitive to the touch and my leather seats are not helping the soreness. I watch as Wade's fingers touch the volume as he turns up the beat blasting through my speakers. He's going to ruin my bass. I shake my head at him and look out the window.

He's taking me to a secret place that has to do with my bucket list, but that's all the information he will give me. Apparently, he called my work and told them that I quit because of my cancer. I mean, I was going to quit in a more noble fashion, but after what happened with Agnus, I rather not go there at all. Wade also told Monica that we are going on a romantic vacation, so she has the apartment to herself. I'm already dreading the mess that I will find when I get back.

Suddenly, the music stops. "Sarah, stop moping. You are ruining the music."

"I'm not even talking. How can I be ruining the music?" I watch the buildings start to become sparser as we leave yet another city. We've been driving for about two hours now.

He places his right hand on my leg. "Talk to me. What's going on in that head of yours?" Before I can even be sarcastic, he adds, "Besides the cancer."

I turn to him and find a smile under his sunglasses letting me know that he knew I was going to use my cancer as an answer. What a goof. I take his hand in mine and groan.

"Where are we going?" I actually wanted to ask more about what we are going to do about Agnus, but I want this vacation to be stress-free.

"Ah," he says turning the music up slightly. "That is a secret."

"You better tell me right now." What would be a good threat for this? Tell me or I'll…scream? What am I? Five?

"Or else what?" He glances over at me obviously enthused by my sudden playfulness.

I look down at his hand in mine and get an idea. Today was a good day to wear shorts. Painstakingly slow, I bring his hand to my lips and gently brush my lips against his skin. I notice he immediately gets goosebumps down his arm. Just as slowly, I place his open palm onto my thigh with my hand over his guiding it closer to my inseam. I hear him gasp quietly and he slightly goes off the shoulder of the road. He pulls his hand away and puts it on the wheel to get us back in the lane.

"We are going to a resort."

I'm stunned a little by the curtness of his tone. I thought I was being playful. Did I do something wrong? Is this about the healing sperm or something? Does he not…want me anymore? I look out the window again, trying to regain my composure. Did he ever say he wanted to have sex with me? This has to be about the sperm thing. He doesn't want to have sex with me now because that would mean all I want from him is the cure to my cancer. No, I mentally shake myself. Wade loves me. This vacation will be the time we finally do it.

I fall asleep after a while of debating in my mind with myself about why Wade would just shut down like that. I wake up to Wade carrying me into a hotel room. He notices me slowly coming to, and smirks down at me.

"Oh, so now that I'm to the room, you'll wake up."

At least his joking tone is back. "Where are we?"

"You'll see in the morning," he sets me down on the cool blankets of the hotel bed.

I notice that our bags are already in the room. Did he leave me in the car to bring those up? Wade goes into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. I sit up and go to the window. My jaw drops when I realize that we are in Chicago. I've been to this city so many times that I could recognize it by its scent. I grew up thirty minutes from here. Why would Wade bring me here? My heart skips. My bucket list says that I want to make up with my mom. Damn it, Wade!

The toilet flushes and Wade comes out with only his boxers on. I see his reflection in the window as I stare at the city lights. Why does he want me to do this so badly? Can't I just take that one off the list? I can't face my mom. Not like this.

"Sarah?"

I take a deep breath, but don't turn towards him. "You want me to make up with my mom."

I watch his reflection walk over to me and then I feel his hands on my hips. "It would be even better if you made out with your mom."

I elbow him in the stomach and he makes a gagging noise for effect even though I could never hurt him. "Cut it out."

"Let's get some sleep," he says leading me to the bed. "We have a long day tomorrow."

I take off my shorts and leave my tank top and panties on. I strip my bra with my tank top still on. A part of me is turned on by the looks Wade is giving. My eyes glance down his body. Even with the scarring, I want that body on mine. Wade gets under the blankets and holds them open for me to come snuggle. I crawl in and lay as close to him as I can get. I slide my hand down his chest to his abs and I stop right above his boxers.

"Sarah…not tonight…"


	17. Chapter 17: Problems

His words don't sink in at first. Did Wade fucking Wilson…just…

"Are you cockblocking me?"

Even in the dark, I can feel his gaze on me. I pull my hands away and wait for a response, but I don't get one. Why is he acting this way? My heart sinks; maybe he did change his mind about me. Am I just a charity case now? Wade turns away from me and tries to sleep. Suddenly, I feel cold and alone. What did I do? Soon, Wade is snoring and I am left awake and confused.

I get out of bed and sit by the window and watch the city. My eyes start to burn with tears. What the hell am I doing here? I should be in the hospital getting treatments so I can live. Why am I here? Why do I not feel like I'm dying of cancer? My fingers touch the coldness of the glass window as I try to hold back tears. This is worse than a stupid ASPCA commercial.

I begin to weep, and not the quiet kind either. I should have jumped off that damn bridge when I had the chance. I grab the tissues on the stand and wipe my face as I continue to cry not caring if I wake Wade up. My mom is going to see me tomorrow and she's going to remind me of how useless I am. How unimportant and insignificant I am. She doesn't need to tell me those things because I already know them. I'm twenty-five with no kids, no husband, no job, and an expiration date.

I look over at Wade who hasn't moved at all and is still snoring. The drive must have tired him out. I get up and put my shorts back on and pull his hoodie over my body. I can't stay here. I grab my bag and the car keys quietly. I sneak out the door and try to stop crying as I try to navigate to the lobby. I can't put Wade through this when he clearly doesn't want to have to deal with this anymore. When I finally get to the parking lot, I realize another problem; where did we park?

I hit the lock button on the keys and the headlights shine twice at me. I rush to the car even though no one is following me and unlock it. I throw my bag into the passenger seat and start to regret this plan. I get into the car and shut myself inside. Wade doesn't need or want me. I take out my phone to call Monica, but freeze when I see my wallpaper. It's a picture of Wade kissing my cheek, and it makes me start weeping again. I'm in love with him, but he's a superhero and I will only become a target of weakness for him. I can't stop thinking about him, but I've only known him for a few weeks. I am dying. I can't do this to him. All of this is too much for me to handle.

A knock on my window makes me yelp and drop my phone to the floor. I look over and see Wade's worried face. I can't stop crying and I don't know what to do.

"What are you doing?" he says through the window.

I don't answer because I don't know the answer anymore. I put my head in my hands and continue to cry. The car door opens and Wade kneels into the car.

"Sarah, what are you doing?"

"I can't do this anymore, Wade."

His voice is shaking a low. "Do what?"

I start to hyperventilate as the words come out. "I…just…want…to die…"

Wade helps me out of the car and gets my bag for me. I try to calm down to avoid further embarrassing myself or worry for Wade. He puts the bag on the ground and hugs me tightly. He's wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt now which a part of me is grateful for. I finally stop sobbing enough to finally speak clearly.

"Tell me what is scaring you," his voice is still shaky.

"The fact that people are going to use me to hurt you. That I have to see my mom tomorrow. That I'm dying and could drop any minute from this stupid disease. And now that you don't want to have sex with me…I just…can't handle all of this."

Wade kisses my forehead. "I can protect myself. We don't have to go see your mom. You're still here and that's all that matters. And what the shit?"

I look up at him in shock. "What?" How did he just fix seventy-five percent of my problems?

"What do you mean I don't want to have sex with you?" He shakes his head and chuckles. "Sarah, trust me. I do."

"You were acting really strange today when I was messing around with you."

He laughs. "I've been driving for over five hours. I want to be on the top of my game when I'm on top of you."


	18. Chapter 18: Blessed

"Are you sure about this?"

I barely hear Wade over the thoughts pounding through my head. Seeing my mom is something I need to do. I shake my head and then shrug, hoping that would suffice the question I didn't really hear. Wade turns down the music and looks over at me from the driver's seat.

"We can just go to the Bean or something."

That gets my attention. "Isn't that a bit…touristy?"

"Believe it or not, I'm into that cheesy shit."

"Mmm," I moan behind my upturned lips. "I like it when you say things like that."

His laugh is music to my ears. "We can also go by the lake and take selfies. Hashtag blessed."

I ugly laugh and cover my mouth in attempt to retrieve that noise that just escaped my lips. Wade looks at me again and begins a fit of laughter. I cross my arms and pretend to pout in my seat. I can't stand how much I love this guy. The music starts to play a song that sounds faintly familiar, but a part of me doesn't believe that Wade, Mr. Pool, would put that song on his phone. I grab the phone that's plugged in to the aux cord and gasp.

"Spice Girls? Really now?" I raise my eyebrows at him trying to get the attention off my horse laugh.

He reaches over and turns the music up and starts to sing along, "I'll tell ya what I want. What I really really want."

I sigh and let him serenade me with the nineties music. My mind begins to wander back to where we are heading. I start to recognize familiar roads and signs. Wade notices my silence and turns the music off. I feel his hand on my leg and instinctively, I put my hand on his.

"We really can turn around if you want."

I shake my head. "I've thought about it. I need to face her, but not for me. For her."

"What do you mean?"

I rub my thumb across his hand. "If the whole…curing my cancer thing doesn't work out, they deserve a chance to say their goodbyes. You know?"

"They?"

"I assume my brother still lives with my mom." I actually know for a fact that he does.

"How old is he now?"

"Twenty-three."

Wade glances over at me. "Mommy issues?"

"I wouldn't know. He hasn't responded to anything I send him."

"What do you send him?"

"Birthday cards. Speaking of which," I say to get off the topic of my family. "When is your birthday?"

A smirk crosses over his face, but he doesn't answer.

"Wade?"

"Try to guess."

"Is it in October?"

He shakes his head. "Why would you start with October?"

I shrug. "I was hoping we could be birthday twins. Um…January?"

"It's in the summer."

I pause. "Is today your birthday?"

Wade pulls his hand away and puts it on the steering wheel. His smirk turns into a full-blown shit-eating grin. I slap his arm, but not hard. Not like it would matter because he's freaking Deadpool. How could he not tell me?

"Now I feel like a bad girlfriend."

Wade tries to take my hand, but I pull away from him. "Oh come on. You're not really mad. I can tell you're already thinking of a billion gifts that you could get for me."

He's not completely wrong. "Not true. Just three so far."

"You are all sorts of weird." He says smiling at the road. "What are they?"

"I can't tell you that. Bad boyfriends don't get that privilege, but you can guess."

"Sex," he says a little too quickly.

I blush and stare at him with my mouth slightly open, but in a small grin. "C-can you guess…the other two?"

Wade goes off the road a little bit. "Are you serious?"

"The other two, Wade. We are almost there, so guess quickly." I watch as my childhood street comes into view.

"I honestly don't care about the other two now."

"That's rude," I say jokingly. "I put a lot of hard thought into them."

"That's not the only hard thing in this car."

"What?" I glance him up and down.

"We're here," he says pulling up to the house I described to him earlier.

I take a deep breath as he shuts the car off in the driveway. My heart begins to pound as I look at the yellow front door and small wooden dog with a welcome sign in its mouth. I look at Wade and frown.

"Can you go see if someone is home?"

He points to his face. "With this? Do you want your mom to die?"

"Don't do that," I say even though I know what he means.

Wade leans over to me and kisses my lips gently, taking me by surprise. He leans his forehead on mine and puts his hand on the back of my neck. I close my eyes and just focus on his touch.

"You will be okay," his words touch my lips with his warm breath. "Stay here."

He opens the door and climbs out leaving me to my anxiety. He jogs up to the door and knocks gently. Wade turns to look at me and smiles to reassure me. The door opens and my jaw drops.


	19. Chapter 19: Dragon

I watch as my younger brother greets Wade with a forced smile. Wade says something and then points to the car at me. My brother, Travis, makes eye contact with me and suddenly I feel like I never left. Wade motions for me to come out. My shaking hands reach for the handle and miss. I get out of the car and shut the door a little too hard. I bite my lip as I walk over to them.

"Sarah," Travis walks down the steps and wraps me in a hug. "I've missed you."

My arms go around him and squeeze him to me. He's grown a lot, of course. He also has a goatee, which makes him look a little odd, but at the same time it looks good on him. He smells like home though. We let go and just stare at each other for a moment and laugh nervously. Travis invites us inside for snacks and to catch up.

We sit down on the couch that hasn't moved since I left. Travis goes to the kitchen and brings out a tray of cookies and places them on the coffee table that hasn't been replaced despite the chips in it and the books under the legs to keep it level. We sit in silence eating cookies that remind me of my childhood.

Travis finally breaks the silence. "So…why the sudden visit? Not that I'm not happy to see you, because I totally am."

I swallow the cookie in my mouth. "I wanted to tell you and mom something important."

Travis's smile fades. "Um…mom's…dead."

I drop the cookie onto the table as the words sink in. "What? I mean…how?"

Travis looks at Wade and then back to me. "She…uh…killed herself last year."

"And you didn't tell me!" The anger in me soars. "What the fuck, Travis?"

Wade grabs my arm gently trying to calm me down.

Travis frowns and looks at the off-white carpet. "How was I supposed to tell ya? You left. We didn't know where you were."

I sense that Travis doesn't want to go into detail because there's a stranger to him around. He's always been that way. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Is it strange that I'm not sad, but just plain angry? A part of me is actually relieved. I look at Wade with defeated eyes.

"Do you mind going out and grabbing us all something to eat?"

He catches my drift and nods. "Is Mexican okay, Travis?"

My little brother nods, but continues to focus on nothing in particular. "Yeah, sure."

I stand up with Wade and walk him to the door. Travis gets up and goes back into the kitchen holding the tray of cookies. Wade watches him carefully, and then looks at me when he's out of view. I assure Wade that I'll be fine and that I just need some time alone with my brother. His eyes twinkle with a joke he wants to say, but knows it's not the right time for that. Wade kisses me quickly and heads to the car. I shut the door and slowly walk into the kitchen to find Travis leaning over the sink deep in thought.

"Hey," I lean against the door frame. "Sorry."

He shrugs and turns around. "I used to be mad about it too."

I decide it's time to change the conversation judging by his low tone. "Can I go see my room?"

A smile creeps onto his face. "Yeah, go for it."

We walk down the same narrow hallway that I used to walk every day. I glance at every picture that has hung in the same places since I was born; the silly cat in the clown costume on a bench, the frog on the unicycle, and the seal wearing a clown nose. My mom was…eccentric. My fingers touch the golden round knob and turn it slowly. The door squeaks the same way it always had; a noise that would make me jump every time I was trying to sleep and my mom would check on me.

I stifle a gasp as I turn on the light. Tears spring into my eyes as I look around. Everything is exactly where I left it. I walk over to my dresser and touch my spelling bee trophy as if it would shatter under the feeling of my fingers. I chuckle to myself as I realize everything has been dusted.

"You still have Jackie come and clean?"

Travis shakes his head. "Nah, Miss Jackie moved away to be with her sick aunt. Her daughter, Lily, remember her? She took over her ma's business."

I notice he smirks as he says Lily's name. "She comes over often, huh?"

"Shut up," he laughs and looks away from me proving my hunch to be correct.

"As long as you haven't done anything in my room, I'm cool with it."

"Gross, Sarah. I have my own room."

We laugh together as I continue looking around my room. Lily was a sweet girl, but she has to be like nineteen years old. She was a little thing when I left. I remember she told me that she loved coming over when her mom would clean our house because we were the only family that didn't make fun of her for being Asian. I shake my head as I look at my framed drawing of a dragon that is sitting on my night table. Lily was a really sweet girl; how could anyone make fun of her?

Travis sits on my bed and I sit with him. The room feels smaller for some reason. I notice that the wallpaper is starting to peel near the ceiling, and it makes me feel like I'm in some horror movie of my past. It's weird though. My anxiety feels like something that isn't even real as I sit on my childhood blankets.

"What's up with that dude's face?"

I almost snap my neck glaring at my brother. That's so typical of him. He acts so polite to company, but then asks the rudest questions in the worst way. He used to do that all the time as a kid. There goes wishing he grew out of that.

"He um…had cancer and did some experimental treatments."

Travis nods. "Skin cancer?"

"No…actually, I'm not really sure. I never asked, but there's a reason I came to visit."

Travis's light green eyes meet mine and I almost chicken out of telling him. How is he going to react knowing that the only other family member he has is going to die soon? I swallow hard and then remember why I came here; not for me, but for him. He deserves to know. I reach over and take his hand like I used to do when I had to tell him something scary, like when dad left us or when our dog died or when mom destroyed his Nintendo.

"I have cancer."


	20. Chapter 20: Tease

Travis's eyes show me that he doesn't quite understand what I said. He pulls his hand away violently and gets off the bed. He paces to the window and then to the door and then back to the bed. I've never seen him act like this. His hands are shaking in fists, his lips tighten and open with no words to come out, and he starts blinking really fast. I reach over and grab his arm to get him to sit back down.

"Travie," I say calmly. "There's more…"

Should I really discuss this with my brother that I haven't seen in years? Yeah, bro, I can just suck my pudding faced boyfriend off and it might heal me because he's secretly Deadpool. Sounds like a lovely story to tell my brother who is obviously having a panic attack. Travis sits down and grabs my hand tightly in fear.

"What more could there be? How bad is it? How long do you have?"

I bite my lip. "It's not all that simple."

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "What else is there?"

"Wade…might have the cure…"

His eyes open and he stares at me like I'm the dumbest shit in the world. "The hell does that mean?"

I explain in slightly less graphic detail than Monica used, but Travis slowly gets the point. I make him promise not to tell anyone about Wade being Deadpool before he gets up and starts pacing again.

"Come on, Sarah," he says annoyed. "Why did you even tell me then?"

"It's not a for sure thing. Like it's just a hunch."

"Then blow the dude!" he says exasperatedly.

I blush at my little brother suggesting something so vulgar. "I will…just…I haven't gotten around to it."

Travis takes out his phone, pushes a bunch of buttons, and puts it to his ear. Before I have a chance to ask, he starts talking.

"Lil, it's me. I'm coming over tonight." He pauses and smirks. "Yeah, babe. I can bring that."

I groan and pretend to vomit to annoy him. I'm not sure what he is planning on bringing to Lily, but I can imagine it's not cookies. The doorbell rings giving me the feeling that my childhood friends are at the door asking me and Travis to come play. It's weird how the mind works sometimes. Travis gives me an evil smile and runs for the door. My heart skips; he's going to say something embarrassing as hell to Wade!

"Travis no!"

I get off my bed and chase after him. He beats me to the door with the phone still attached to his ear. Wade is standing there with a bag that says "Antonio's Burritos" and a curious look on his face. Travis says his goodbyes to Lily and shoves his phone back into his pocket. Wade tries to walk inside, but Travis puts his hand on Wade's chest to stop him. Wade's eyes change from amused to slightly annoyed.

"You can't come in until you know something about my sister and after if you still want to be with her you can come in."

Wade licks his lips slowly while nodding. "Okay."

Travis glances at me and back to Wade. "Sarah's childhood nickname was Sarah Obeesah."

Wade cocks his head to the side. "I don't get it."

"She was fat. We called her obese…ah." He shrugs. "It wasn't clever."

Wade rolls his eyes and walks around Travis. I feel like my heart is in my throat. All the torment I used to experience from those bullies starts to come back. I mumble something about the bathroom and rush to the smallest room in the house. I shut the door and lock myself inside. This is something I used to do as a child too; hide when I got scared. My fingers grip the cold porcelain sink and I force myself to look into the mirror. I am not who I was then.

I hear laughter from the living room, but that only makes me worry more. Are they laughing at me? Did Travis show him a picture? The laughter stops and then the front door opens and shuts. Did Wade leave? Of course he would. I'm disgusting. A knock at the bathroom door makes me gasp and wipe away the tears I didn't know were falling from my eyes.

"Hang on," I say a little too loud.

I open the door and find Wade smiling at me like he just heard the best joke in the world. I back away from him and go to shut the door, but he holds it open. His smile fades into confusion.

"Sarah, wait." He gets himself inside the small room with me making me back up further. "What…were you crying?"

I turn away towards the wall and cross my arms. "No."

He scoffs and hugs me from behind. "Is Obeesah mad?"

I elbow him hard. "Shut the fuck up."

He grunts, but spins me around. "I'm joking with you."

"Travis is an asshole."

"Yeah, but I'm glad he told me. Isn't that what families do? Tease each other?"

"You don't understand. My weight bothered me then and it still bothers me now!"

"Sarah, you are beautiful." Wade takes my hand gently.

I pull my hand away. "You haven't seen all of me."

Wade finally stops messing around and steps back. I'm not sure if he completely understands what I'm saying. I try to walk past him, but Wade grabs my arms and stops me forcing me to look at him. The hurt in his eyes strikes a chord with me.

"You haven't seen all of me either, but you tell me constantly to be positive about this shitty excuse for a face."

"You are handsome to me-"

He shakes his head. "And you are beautiful to me."

I look at the floor as I start to realize what he's getting at. The thing is, I know what I'm getting into with him. He didn't realize that he was getting a woman with scars from being obese in her childhood. Wade kisses my forehead and hugs me to his chest.

"Let's pause this conversation and eat. Sound good?"

I nod, breathing in his comforting scent. "Sure."


	21. Chapter 21: Hour

We eat in silence at the dining table. Each bite of his chimichanga, Wade moans in delight. I try not to smile at the noises he makes, but they are both hilarious and sort of turning me on. I put my feet on his and I catch the smirk that appears on his face. I finish my tacos and reach for the small desert box that Wade purposefully set next to him. His eyes grow wide as he pushes it further from my reach.

"You can't share with me?" I fake pout. "I thought you loved me?"

Wade scoffs and bites his lip in thought. "Let me put it on a plate for you."

He gets up with the box and carries it to the counter where I can't see him gypping me on the tres leche cake he bought. I get up and watch as he starts to move hastily to get something from the box. I race over to him and try to grab his hand, but he quickly pulls away and slides something into his pocket. I can tell he thinks I didn't see him do that.

"Don't give me the bigger piece," I laugh as I add, "You might get to meet Obeesah."

He smirks and turns his head towards me. "Oh so now we can joke about it?"

I sit myself up on the counter. "Only if you tell me something embarrassing kids used to call you."

"Used to?" he looks down and keeps separating the cake. "They used to call me Raccoon King."

I dip my finger into one of the cake halves. "Tell me more, Raccoon King."

"Mmm," he closes his eyes in sarcastic ecstasy. "I love it when you give me dirty nicknames."

I wipe my finger on his cheek. "Come on, tell me why."

He smacks my hand away and wipes the cake from his face. "Because…I was…poorer than the other kids. My mom bought my clothes at Goodwill."

"Kids are shits."

I stick my finger back into the cake and go to wipe it on his face again, but he grabs my hand and smiles. His eyes never leave mine as he slowly brings my finger to his mouth. My thighs are on fire as his lips engulf my finger and slowly suck the cake off of it. I bite my lip and pull my finger away. I get off the counter and take my cake back to the table. As Wade sits across from me, I remember that he put something in his pocket.

I keep a mental note of that through the rest of dinner and when we go into my room to get ready for bed. Wade strips down to his boxers and climbs into my childhood bed. I guess some good came out of me being a fat kid; a queen-sized bed. I cross my arms at him and put on my best disgusted face that I can fake.

"You really aren't going to brush your teeth?"

Wade groans and gets out of bed. "Thanks, mom."

He grabs his toothbrush from his bag and leaves the room. I quickly change into my shorts and tank top. I go to the other side of the bed and grab his pants and reach into his pocket. My eyes land on the prettiest thing I've ever seen. My heart starts slamming in my chest and I sink to my knees and land on my butt. How…why…this can't be for me…

"You know," Wade says from the hallway coming closer. "I really want to know why the frog is riding a unicycle, but I just-"

I don't have to look back at him to know he's in the doorway. My eyes can't leave the small ring in my hand. We stay silent and unmoving for a while. I finally turn around and immediately tears fall from my face. Wade somehow, silently had gotten down on one knee behind me. I stand up so quick that I get a head rush. I hold out the ring to him in attempt to ask him if this is a joke, but he takes my hand and the ring from it.

"Sarah," his voice is shaking. "I really wanted to make this moment…special, but you are kind of a moment ruiner."

"Shut up, Wade Wilson." I warn.

He shakes his head and laughs nervously. "Sarah, will you marry this Raccoon King?"

I wipe my tears. "My god, you are the worst romantic."

"Is that…a yes?"

I stare into Wade's eyes and think about it for a second. I love this man and everything about him. Will marrying him be worth the crazy bad guys coming to kill me? Will it be worth him losing me over? Will he love me when he sees my scars? Is he just doing this because it's on my bucket list?

"Put the ring away." I say slowly.

Wade's eyes lose all hope as I speak. "What…"

"Ask me again in an hour."

His forehead scrunches in confusion. "Why?"

I gently pull my hand away from his and take off my tank top. Wade gasps softly and stands up. My eyes close and hands shake as I reach back and unhook my bra. I let it slide to the floor and I reach for my shorts. I take a deep shaky breath and push them to the floor.

"Sarah," Wade breathes my name like it's the most important word.

My eyes flutter open to find a very red and nervous man standing in front of me. Wade takes my hand and leads me to the bed. I avoid looking into his eyes as we lay down on top of the covers and face each other. His hand touches my waist and he slowly leans over and kisses my lips.

"Why won't you look at me?" he asks painfully.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, still not able to look him in the eye.

"For what?"

I lick my suddenly dry lips. "I know this isn't the pretty body that you were expecting."

"Sarah, the fuck are you talking about?"

I sit up on my knees and point to my stretch marks on my stomach, thighs, and chest. "These scars are gross and I'm sorry that it's not what…it's not…beautiful."

Wade groans. "Am I this annoying when I talk about how ugly I am?"

"Fuck you," I say getting off the bed.

Wade gets up too and walks over to me. I suddenly feel really exposed and realize Wade is the first man to see me this naked. His hands cup my face and his lips land on mine forcefully. His lips slide across mine and I open them slightly. His tongue darts into my mouth and his hands slip down to my shoulders. He pulls away a little.

"I would love you and want you if you had a thousand tattoos of Garfield's dick."

I laugh and lean my forehead on his. "Tell me more…King."

"You could have that weird fetish where we dress up as dogs and fuck, and I would still want you."

"Do you mean bestiality?"

His eyes widen and he smirks. "How do you know what it's called, weirdo?"

"Shut up and kiss me," I say getting on my tiptoes and reaching for his lips.

Wade pulls away and shakes his head. He leads me back to the bed and we get under the blankets this time. I go to kiss him again, but he stops me. He pulls my hand to his lips and kisses it gently. I feel him wrap his legs with mine, but he doesn't advance from there. I look at him confused, but he just watches me contently.

"Not for another hour."


	22. Chapter 22: Downward (SMUT)

"Wade, the point was to have sex and then we can decide…"

As the words come out, I realize how stupid I sound. Am I really going to make this decision over the sex we have or the feelings I have afterwards? Wade's hand pulls my waist closer to him and he kisses my forehead. I hear him chuckle in the silence of my room.

"Are you going to love me differently after sex?"

"I might," I half-joke. "I could love you more."

Wade slides out of bed and I suddenly feel really cold. His hands reach to his boxers, and I can feel his eyes on me, but my eyes are locked on his hands. My heart speeds up as he starts to pull down his boxers painfully slow. He bends down to take them off completely and then stands up straight. It takes all of my strength to keep my jaw from falling as I see his dick. It's obviously ready for a good time, so why is he making us wait? I realize I've been staring for way too long, and I finally rip my eyes away to look at his face. Wade is smiling like I'm amusing to him.

"Do you want me to pose for you?" he winks.

I laugh. "Yeah, have you heard of downward facing dog?"

He cocks his head. "Still stuck on the bestiality?"

I hold the blanket open and motion for him to join me. He climbs under with me and there's an immediate awkwardness. The space between us is obvious. I sit up and pull my knees to my chest.

"Why are you making us wait for an hour?"

He props his head up and smirks. "You're making me wait."

I roll my eyes and mumble, "You know I'm going to say yes."

Wade sits up too and makes me look at him. "What was that?"

I try not to smile, but I can't hold it back. "You know I'm going to say yes."

He sighs. "I really didn't know that."

"But you have to ask again," I pause. "Wade, I'm nervous."

He leans into me and kisses my cheek. "Can I be honest here?"

"No."

He laughs. "I'm nervous too."

I glance up at him. "Why?"

"It's been two years since I had sex. And honestly-"

I hold my finger up to stop him and jokingly interrupt him, "I said no honesty here."

He grabs my hand and holds it tight. Wade's eyes get serious and he looks away from me. Oh shit. He is about to get super real. I don't like this.

"I keep thinking you're finally going to see how…hideous I am. And leave me."

I use my other hand to pull his face to mine and kiss him gently. "Wade," I whisper onto his lips, "I've seen all of you, and I am still hot for you. And," I kiss him again. "I still want to marry you."

Our eyes meet and it's like electricity running through our bodies. He kisses me again and this time his tongue is immediately into my mouth. I slide my tongue against his and wrap my arms around his neck. He pushes me back onto the bed and gets on top of my body. The weight of him on me feels wonderful, or maybe it's his hands caressing my chest. His lips leave mine and he trails kisses down my neck as his body slides down mine.

When I feel his lips on my nipple, I gasp and grab his arms. He laughs and sucks my nipple into his mouth. I feel his hardness on my leg as he continues his assault on my chest, switching from tit to tit. He rolls the other between his fingers and I moan loudly. He starts trailing his tongue down my stomach and stops above my panties. I look down at him and my heart skips as I watch him pull my panties down my legs and toss them to the floor.

He spreads my legs gently and settles his face between them. I close my eyes and sigh as his fingers spread my lips and his tongue touches my clit softly. I gasp his name as he starts to kiss and lick ever so slowly. My fingers grip the sheets as he becomes more forceful and pushes a finger inside me.

"Wade," I whimper to get his attention. "I want you."

He sits up and licks my juices from his lips. I sit up and meet his lips with mine. We hold each other for a while just kissing. I pull away and lay back down. Wade smiles at me and then positions himself at my entrance. Our eyes lock as he pushes into me slowly, allowing my body to get used to his size. I squirm at the feeling of being so full.

"Are you okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, it's just different than when I…" I look away realizing that bringing up my dildo sizes isn't the best idea right now.

He puts his hands on either side of my head and smirks. "Different than when? Are you really not a virgin? Because that could be a deal breaker."

I laugh and pulls his face to mine. "Shut up, asshole."

He kisses me and slides the rest of the way inside of me. I feel him pull out and then shove himself back inside. The feeling is incredible as he repeatedly pulls in and out, increasing his speed. I start to push my hips back at his and start to sweat from the pure ecstasy of pleasure. Wade sits me up on his lap without falling out and starts to thrust upwards into my wet pussy. I throw my head back in desire and yell out his name. He cranes his neck and sucks my tit into his mouth again.

I feel my muscles clench as he continues to thrust and suck. I moan and suddenly remember what Monica said about getting him to cum in my mouth. Damn it, Mon! I open my eyes and see Wade staring up at me with need. His hand reaches down at rubs my clit. I can't handle the pleasure anymore and let go. I scream out as I cum and orgasm like crazy.

Wade pulls out, and I can tell he didn't orgasm yet. I guess twenty-five years beats two. Without another thought, I lean over and put his cock in my mouth. Wade groans and puts his hands on my head. I use my hand to pump his dick and my tongue to swirl around the tip. It takes a while, but he finally grunts and starts humping my mouth. Warm thick liquid hits the back of my throat and I swallow it all. I sit up and smile at him.

"Damn," he kisses me and pushes me backwards.

We lay together cuddling and giggly as fuck. We can't even look at each other without smiling. I find myself fighting off tiredness. That took a lot out of me. I hear Wade reach over to my nightstand and he gets out of bed. I groan in annoyance and open my eyes to see where he's going.

"Sarah, do you love me more now?" I bite my smiling lip as I see him get down on one shaking knee. "Will you marry me?"

I point a finger at him again. "That wasn't an hour."

"Babe," he shakes his head smiling. "You're killing me."

"Yes," I say sitting up. "I will marry you."

Wade springs up from the ground and tackles me playfully. The rest of the night is filled with kisses and giggles as we fall asleep holding each other.


	23. Chapter 23: Twinkies

I sit up suddenly from a really sweet dream. What the hell is that beeping noise? My hand reaches over for Wade, but his side of the bed is empty. I get up and throw shorts and a tank top on before running into the hallway. The smell of smoke wafts around my nose as I try to reach the smoke detector. I jump up and flick the switch the way my mom used to when Travis would make science experiments. Most of them required burning shit. Maybe that's what led him into meth.

"Wade!" I yell as I get into the kitchen that is filled with smoke.

When I don't hear an answer, I groan in frustration and grab a chair. I stand up and turn the smoke detector off. I get down and quickly open the windows and doors to get the smoke outside. I find the stove on and what looks like charred bacon in a pan. I shut the stove off and take the pan out the back door to dispose of the burning pig. I get inside and the phone rings. This is not how I wanted to wake up as an engaged woman. My hand snatches the phone from the counter.

"What?"

"I got a notification on my phone that the smoke alarms went off." Travis's concerned voice is not what I wanted to hear. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I clear my throat. "Wade burned some bacon. I have to go."

I hang up and quickly dial Wade's number. I hold the phone between my shoulder and cheek as I try to fan the smoke out the window with paper plates. He finally picks up on the third ring. His breathing is labored and his voice is strained.

"Hey, honey."

I roll my eyes. "Honey? Are you fucking kidding me? Where the hell are you?"

Someone yelps on the other side of the line. "I'm just taking care of some business before breakfast. How are you?"

"Shove it, Wade." I shut the back door and sit down at the table. "Are you fighting someone?"

"Just an old friend," Wade groans in pain. "You remember Agnus."

My heart sinks. "The fuck, Wade? Hurry up and get home."

"Home?" I can practically hear the smirk on his shitty face. "This is all moving so fast, babe. I'm not ready to move into your brother's house."

"You know what I mean."

I hang up and shut the windows. Agnus found us here. This is not okay. How is Wade taking this so easily? By the time my idiot fiancé rings the doorbell, I have our things packed, my makeup done, and breakfast re-made. I open the door and frown.

"I was expecting my fiancé, not Deadpool."

Wade walks past me adorned in his red suit and mask. He's holding a rag over his side and limping a little. I follow him into the kitchen and he plops himself down in a chair like it's a regular Sunday morning. I sit across from him and gesture to the food I made. He nods, but I can't tell where he's looking because of that damn mask.

"Can you please take that off?" I point at his mask with my fork.

He laughs. "Why, babe? Is it too much of a turn on?"

"I can't tell what you are looking at."

"Those melons."

"Excuse me?"

He points a gloved finger at the bowl of cantaloupe that I cut up. "What did you think I meant?"

I grin at my toast. "Shut up."

"Oh! You thought I meant," he nods and takes his mask off. "I look at those a lot too."

We eat in silence for what feels like an hour, but is really only five minutes. The whole Agnus thing and Wade coming back beat up is worrying me. I know I shouldn't ask, but I can't help it.

"Wade," I wait for him to look up at me. "Does Agnus know where we are?"

"No, of course not." He swallows his eggs and reaches for his orange juice. "Well, not exactly."

"Wade," I warn him.

"Okay, she knows we are outside the city someplace, but I took care of it."

"Did you kill her?" I ask like I'm asking if he took out the garbage yesterday.

"No," he taps his fork against his plate. "She was more into the mutation shit than Francis."

"Who?"

"Oh, he was this douche that gave me the face of a scary apparition you see before you die."

I glare at him. "Yeah, and I blame Twinkies for my zebra stripes."

He sighs. "Point taken."

I sit back in my chair and watch as he eats his food. Wade avoids looking up at me while he finishes off his bacon and eggs. Something is off. He's too deep in thought; the slow movements, the lack of eye contact, and not as perky attitude. What did Agnus say to him? What did she do to him? I bite my lip and look at my half eaten breakfast. I should ask, but the answers might scare me. I look back up at him and my eyes trace over his muscles outlined in his red suit. I have to be honest, at least to myself, that suit is so sexy.

His eyes flit up and catch mine. "Are you okay?"

My face is turning red. I can feel it. "Yeah. Um…" Flashes of our bodies last night pop into my mind. "I just…"

Wade smirks and puts his fork down. "What's wrong…babe?"

"Nothing," I cross my arms and shake my head. "Do we need to leave? Is Travis going to be in danger?"

"Yes, we need to leave, but Travis will be fine."

I look around the kitchen and sigh. "You promise?"

Wade reaches across the table and holds his hand out for me to take. I slowly uncross my arms and take his hand, my ring glistens in the light. Our eyes meet and I immediately know he's about to make a stupid joke.

"If anything happens to him, I will buy you all of the Twinkies in Chicago."

I take my hand back feigning anger. "You prick."

We clean up and put the dishes in the sink. I put the leftovers in the fridge for Travis. While Wade changes out of his suit, I write my little brother a note. I tell him thank you and how much I love him. I also tell him to visit anytime. There's so much I want to tell him, but there's no way to say goodbye forever. My heart sinks at the thought of my next appointment. Wouldn't it be something to die as they were telling me that I have a week left?

Wade's hands around my waist cause me to jump. He chuckles as I turn around quickly. His smile fades as he sees the worry in my eyes. I watch as his eyes move to the note and then back to me. Wade leans into me and kisses my forehead as we hold each other tightly.

"Let's get going."


	24. Chapter 24: Blowie

"So how was it?"

Monica's voice is so hushed that I almost didn't hear her. A part of me wishes I didn't. I really don't want to describe the only sexual encounter I've ever had. Especially with Wade in the other room. I open my suitcase and frown. I should just throw this all in the washer instead of putting it away. Monica hits my arm playfully.

"Earth to the non-virgin." She sits on the bed next to my bag. "Talk to me."

I hold up my hand to her and shut my door. Before I can even begin to tell her, she grabs my hand and squeals. Oh shit, I forgot to tell her that he proposed. Monica starts gushing about how great this is and how she's going to be my maid of honor.

"Stop," I say harshly. "Mon, I might not make it to a wedding day."

"Don't say shit like that," she lets go of my hand and crosses her legs.

I throw my clothes into the hamper next to my dresser and put my shoes in my closet. Wade knocks on the door and opens it slowly.

"Hey, I have to get to work, but I will come back right after. Okay?"

I lick my lips and nod. "Yeah, of course."

He walks over to me and kisses me passionately. His sudden vigor shocks me, but I kiss him back. Monica coos and laughs.

"To think, the first thing you've ever heard him say was about porn."

We stop kissing and look over at her. She's grinning from ear to ear. Wade pecks me on the lips one more time before flipping Monica off jokingly. She rolls her eyes and stands up.

"So, when's the wedding?"

Wade looks at me as if I'd already planned the date, location, and theme. Oh crap. I'm thinking about themes my wedding could have. I sit down on the bed and feel myself getting lost in my thoughts. Wade says something to Monica and leaves promptly. I'm getting married. Do I even have time for that?

Monica kneels in front of me and whispers, "Did he cum in your mouth?"

"Mon!"

She nods. "That's a yes. When's your next appointment?"

I whip out my phone and go to my calendar. "In about an hour. Want to drive me?"

We get ready and head out to the doctors. Monica talks my ear off about wedding ideas, but I barely get a word in. I'm okay with that though. I'm afraid that if I say what's going through my head, I might ruin everything. We park and Monica leads me to the waiting room. Everything seems to be rushing around me. I hardly remember how long we were waiting for or what my doctor's name is.

The doctor leads me into the testing room. The silence hurts my body. I don't know what tests they did, but I know they did more than three. He explains all of the tests to me, but he could have said them in Chinese and I would have just nodded along. Something isn't okay. My vision starts to blur as he brings me down the hallway.

My head starts to hurt as I sit down in his office. Monica asks him questions, but my head is spinning. They both look to me, but I don't know what they even asked me or said to me. My eyes find the trash can next to the desk. I grab it just in time to vomit all over the papers that were inside it. My vision goes black as my body slumps in my chair.

I wake up to the sound of Monica and Wade whispering. I keep my eyes shut mainly because I can't open them. They feel so heavy. Judging by the smell, I am at home. What happened?

"She's not okay, Monica." Wade's voice is cracking. "Stop saying everything is okay."

"What do you want me to say, Wade? You knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

"I just…I don't think I can go through this again…"

"What? Are you just going to abandon her?"

The silence begins to worry me. Wade is having second thoughts. Why wouldn't he? My eyes reluctantly open to my dimly lit room. Monica and Wade are standing beside my bed glaring at each other. I shouldn't force him to stay with me. It's not fair to him.

"Just go," my voice is weak and quiet.

They both turn their attention to me. Wade kneels next to me and takes my hand. Monica sits at the bottom of my bed by my feet. I look at Monica and nod towards the door. She smiles and leaves me and Wade to talk. As soon as the door shuts, I pull my hand from his. He looks hurt, but I close my eyes.

"If you walk away right now, I wouldn't blame you."

His eyes search mine in the way I love, but now it feels empty. "What?"

"You don't have to go through this again…" I feel tears sting my dry eyes. "I'm giving you an out. Right now."

"Sarah…"

"I'm dying, Wade. I feel it now. If you can't handle it, just go."

"I'm not going to do that." He crawls into the bed and cuddles me. "I'm just…scared."

I cry into his chest. "You think I'm not? I was really hoping…that Monica's theory was right."

He pauses for a second. "Is that why you gave me a blowie?"

I fake gag. "Please don't call it that."

"I totally forgot about it." He laughs. "So when we were having sex…did you think about Monica?"

"Yeah…" I snuggle up to him. "Didn't you?"

He laughs under his breath. "You really had me worried, Sarah."

"I'm sorry," I kiss his jaw. "I wish we met a year ago."

"If we're making wishes, I'd wish you didn't have cancer."

I wipe my tears and laugh. "Wade?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't leave me…"

His arms tighten around me. "I won't."


	25. Chapter 25: Fire

My heart pounds as I stare at the nasty woman who knocked me out only weeks ago. I should have known going back to work to get would get me into trouble. Agnus leans against my car like she owns it and didn't put two grand in refinishing the paint job after two ass hats keyed it last year. I glance around to make sure no one is sneaking up on me and in hopes of seeing the dumbass in the red suit. I pull out my phone and get ready to dial for Wade.

Angus pushes off my car and stares me down. "I'm not to hurt you."

"Bullshit," I say looking down at my glowing screen with Wade's number.

"I just thought you'd like to know something that Deadpool didn't tell you."

"There's a lot I haven't told him either." My thumb hovers above the screen. "Try me."

She bows her head in slight pity. "Have you heard from your brother lately?"

My blood runs cold and my mind starts to spin. "What?"

"Deadpool led my men right to Travis. I personally only wanted to burn the house down." She crosses her arms and smirks. "I didn't know your brother was inside."

My lips quiver as I try to think of something cohesive to say to her. She's lying right? The police would have called me, right? I hit dial, but subtly so that she thinks I'm still just in shock. My eyes find hers and I step back.

"That's not true."

She laughs. "My men just told me that the paramedics declared Travis unresponsive."

"You, sick fuck."

Agnus clicks her tongue in disapproval. "Such language is not becoming of a woman."

"Leave me alone," I say holding my free hand up to her.

"How's that cancer doing? Are you ready to take me up on my offer to cure you?"

I shake my head. "You never offered me that."

"Oh," she straightens up. "My apologies. As you know, my brother cured Wade. Although, the side effects have been horrendous in that experiment. My brother, Ajax, was not the smartest."

"Your brother had the sense to change his dumbass name to Ajax, yet you kept Agnus?"

A chuckle from behind me causes me to jump towards Agnus even though she's probably the only person that wants to kill me right now. Deadpool is walking towards us in the dimly lit parking garage with a little skip in his step. A part of my panic disappears, but I then I remember that I was just informed that my brother is dead.

"Welcome to the party, Deadpool." Agnus smiles sexily at Wade.

I glare at her with all the hate that I can muster. I'm still super confused about Travis's wellbeing. She has to be lying. Deadpool reaches out his arm and Agnus frowns sarcastically at the gun in his gloved hand.

"We both know that won't do anything to me," her laugh echoes through the garage. "Ajax was an idiot compared to what I can do."

"Why didn't you change your name? I mean Francis was even better than Agnus," Deadpool says a little colder than jokingly.

"I'm not here to fight, but to share information." Her dead eyes turn to me. "I'm sorry about your brother, but my offer still stands."

Deadpool keeps his gun pointed at her as she walks away and out of the parking garage. As soon as she's gone, I walk to my car and get in the passenger seat. Wade climbs into the driver's side and stares at me through his mask. I look away and stare at my phone. I should have gotten Travis' cell number, and I know the house number has changed since I was a kid. My phone buzzes loudly as an unfamiliar number pops up.

"Hello?" I say shakily.

"Is this Sarah Thallon? This is the Chicago Police Department."

I freeze. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your brother, Travis, was found dead this evening."

Tears pour from my eyes as he says the words that Agnus had already told me. It was the fire. He couldn't get out. The fire came from an unknown source. They are still looking into it. I hand the phone to Wade because I can't talk anymore as I hyperventilate. How could this be happening? Wade says something and hangs up the phone. I kick the floor boards and hit the dashboard in frustration. Wade grabs my hands and makes me look at him. He had taken his mask off while I was talking on the phone.

"You need to stop hitting the dash-"

"You!" I scream at him. "You told me nothing would happen to him! You promised!"

He closes his eyes in pain. "I didn't know-"

"He was the only family I had left! And now he's gone!" I pull my hands away. "We are done, Wade! Get out of my car! Get out of my life!"

The sudden silence after my yelling leaves me feeling numb. I take the ring off my finger and throw it at him. I know what I have to do now. Wade doesn't move or say a word. I turn away from him and get out of the car. I hear him open his door and get out too, but he still doesn't say anything to me. I look him in the eyes and see the tears in his eyes.

"Please…" he whispers. "You know this wasn't my fault."

"Why did you go after her that morning?" I raise my voice again. "You didn't have to hunt her down! You just wanted to be some big macho superhero."

He licks his lips in anger. "Yep, that's what happened. I decided to go after her on our vacation right after we get engaged. I was in the middle of making you breakfast and I just thought," he smiles, but I can tell it's sarcastic. "Hey, why not find Agnus and start some shit!"

I walk past him and get in the driver's seat and slam my door shut. Wade walks to the window even though I refuse to roll it down. I start the car and put my hands on the wheel. Wade taps on the window quietly. I roll it down at stare at him with burning eyes.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" His eyes search mine, and then he adds, "Please, don't do anything dangerous."

"No," I shake my head. "I'm not going to make promises that I can't keep."

I put the car in reverse and whip out of my parking spot. Wade yells after me as I speed out of the parking garage. I can see him chasing after me in the rear view mirror, still yelling. I pull out onto the main road and suddenly a loud beeping sound emits from my car. Suddenly, the car is in the air and flipping. All I can see is smoke and flames before I pass out.


	26. Chapter 26: Loop

I try to sit up, but my body is held down by something. My eyes rip open as if they hadn't been open in days. The bright light on my face causes me to squint and wait for my eyes to adjust to the intensity. My legs and arms feel like pins and needles. I'm in a white room, strapped down to a hospital bed? What happened? Why am I strapped down? The door to my room opens and Agnus steps in reading a chart. She's singing to herself and not realizing that I am awake.

Our eyes meet and she hugs the chart to her chest. "Good, you're up."

"Where…" my throat is sore and feels cut raw from the strap around it.

"Hush now," she walks over and pets my hair. "You're alive now."

I was dead? What happened? Did my car explode? My heart skips as I recall Wade saying he checked my car last time Agnus was around. Did she put a bomb on my car?

"You're at my underground laboratory," her white teeth shine at me. "You've been here for two months. Although for three weeks you were dead."

My chest heaves as I start to hyperventilate. "What?"

"After your accident, I saved you. You have all the same powers as Wade Wilson now, but you look better than he ever will."

Agnus unhooks my straps as she continues to tell me how she injected me right after she retrieved my body from the fire. She's invincible, the fire wouldn't harm her. I watch her as she frees me from my restraints. What does all of this mean?

"Oh, and before you go off to find Wade or Monica, let me warn you. They all think you're dead."

"Why?"

"Well, honey. You were dead."

I stretch my arms and legs before standing up. I actually feel like a million bucks. Is this how Wade feels? It's like nothing is wrong with me. How was I in an exploding car and dead? Agnus frowns and shakes her head. She leads me to the bathroom and turns the light on for me. I go to the mirror and gasp. My eyes are bright purple…and my hair. I run my fingers through it. My hair is pure white. What did she do to me? I look at Agnus in the reflection behind me.

"I did say you look better than Wade, and you do."

She leads me out of the room and down a long dark hallway. Agnus keeps telling me that even though no one found a body, no one searched for me. They assumed I burned up entirely. Wade would have looked for me, right? He loves me. I stop walking. We fought. I told him to get out of my life. Oh my god. I have to find him. What if he found someone else? Agnus snaps her fingers and tells me to keep up. She opens a door and gestures for me to go inside.

I glance at her as I walk into the small room ahead of her. My eyes land on the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen. And that's saying a lot because I've seen Wade in makeup. She made me a suit that looks identical to Wade's except made for my body shape.

"Now, I know Wade has had a lot of experience with his katanas. Are there any weapons you are good at using?"

I turn to her. "No."

"Oh that won't do." She goes over to the cabinet on the right of the room and opens it. "We can try any and all of these to see which work for you."

"Why?"

"To kill Wade of course."

I laugh. "Yeah okay."

Agnus throws me a six-inch knife and I catch it in midair without thinking. "Your reflexes are better than your attitude. You're welcome."

"So let me get this straight. Wade kills your brother, so you think that I will kill Wade because you made me superhuman?"

She throws me a gun. "You will because you owe me. And don't you want to get back at him?"

"Get back at him? For what?"

"I saved your life, bitch! Do as I say!" She screams suddenly red-faced.

I stare at my gun at point it at her head. "How long would it take you to heal from this?"

Her mouth opens and closes with no words.

"That's what I thought."

She steps at me just as I pull the trigger. Her body falls to the ground, limp and silent. I look at the suit again and cringe. He's going to know it's me. I grab it from the hanger and change quickly. Oh, this is comfy. Something on my wrist beeps. I groan as I see a tracking device subtly hidden on my wrist. This bitch. I tear at it with the knife and throw it onto the ground. I pull the mask over my head and am surprised of how snug and lovely it feels. I bet my ass looks great right now.

I put the blade in my belt loop and the gun I keep in my hand. I shut the door behind me and walk towards the glowing exit sign. Time to find Wade.


	27. Chapter 27: Bite

I sit atop a skyscraper looking down at all the people, my legs swinging in the breeze. The autumn wind makes me smile behind my mask. A part of me wants to mourn my brother, but I know that if I do, he will really be gone. As long as I can keep telling myself that he's alive and fine, I will be fine. I spot a suspicious figure walking close behind a group of women. That's another thing I need to decide. Should I use my powers for good or just keep them to myself? What would Wade do? That would make a shitty tee shirt.

My heart pounds when I see a flash of red on the top of the building across the street. Oh fuck. He's watching the guy following the girls. What a prince. I stand up and stretch. Time to show him the new me. I go to jump from the building, but stop myself. He lost me and I'm about to pop back into his life. What if he started a new life? Maybe I should go see Monica first. After all, she is my best friend.

I put my gun into my belt and look back at Wade. My heart sinks as I realize he's watching me. I stomp my feet.

"Shit!"

I'm in a bright red suit. Of course he can see me! What the fuck is wrong with me? I see him rushing towards the stairwell door of the building. What a narcissist; ditch the vulnerable women, but rush to see the person who copied your ridiculous outfit. Why am I still standing here? My feet sprint towards the stairwell of this building and open the door.

I almost fall down the stairs as I race to get outside of the building before the infamous Deadpool beats the shit out of me for stealing his look. I squeal as I get to the bottom stairs and open the door to the outside. My body smacks right into a leather covered body. I stumble backwards and lose my balance when I see that it's Deadpool.

"You know, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery," he says holding his hand out to me.

I take his hand shakily and stand up. What am I supposed to say to him? I'm supposed to be dead. Should I disguise my voice? Should I run? Oh my lanta, say something!

"Yeah." Smooth.

He crosses his arms. "So what's the deal here? Why are you dressed like me?"

"It was a gift…from someone who really hates you."

His head dips to the side in confusion. "That person hates me, yet made a very authentic copy of me?"

"She's a lover of irony, I guess." I wish I could just hug him and tell him I'm okay.

"How so?"

"She sent me to kill you," I hold my hands up. "But I don't w-"

Before I finish my sentence, my body is pushed against the alley wall. Surprisingly, it doesn't hurt. His hands wrap around my throat as he slides me up the wall until my feet can't touch the ground. My hands grasp at his arms as I try to get out of his grip.

"Who sent you?" He shouts in my face.

I weakly whimper, "Agnus."

His fingers tighten around my throat. "A friend of hers is an enemy of mine."

"Obviously!" I gasp. "I just told you that!"

I kick him as hard as I can in the stomach and we both hear a loud cracking noise. Did I just break something? Deadpool's grip loosens and I quickly reach for his mask and yank on it. He drops me to avoid me taking his mask. He takes his katanas out and swings them around. I go to grab my gun, but a shine of silver flashes by my face. I scream out as it slices through my wrist.

"The fuck, Wade!" I scream as my hand drops to the ground. "Oh my god! You just fucking cut my hand off!"

Don't get me wrong, there's absolutely no pain, but when you see your body parts not attached to you, it's worth cursing over. I glare at Deadpool and step back. He's watching me curiously.

"How do you know my name?"

I flip him off with my only hand. "Friend of Agnus. Which I'm really not by the way! My god, you're fucking crazy!"

"If you're not her friend who the hell are you?" He points his swords at me.

Without thinking, and mostly out of panic, I open the door to the stairwell and run inside, slamming it behind me. My body better regenerate like his, or I'm really going to kill Agnus. Do I just run into the building where people can see me bleeding or do I go to the rooftop and get trapped up there? I open the door to the lobby and try my best to hide my bleeding stump. People watch me cautiously and a couple people immediately take their phones out. Fuck, I'm dressed like Deadpool! How do I keep forgetting that?

I run out the front doors and hail a taxi. As one pulls up, I throw myself inside and the other door opens suddenly. Deadpool climbs in the other side and tells the taxi to go. As the car starts driving, I try to get out but my stump hits the door.

"Yeah, that's a bit difficult without a hand," he says jokingly.

"Where to?" says the young cabby.

I instinctively give him my apartment address and bite my tongue a little too late. I keep my face forward so that I don't see Deadpool staring at me from the other seat. He's staring I feel it. I slowly turn my head and regret it. He pulls his mask off and studies me carefully. I missed his face so much. All I want to do is grab his face and kiss those lips.

"How do you know where I live?"

I cock my head to the side. "Where you live? When did you move in with Monica?"

I sigh and shake my head at myself. I put my head down on the back of the passenger seat and groan. I suck at this. Oh my god. Did he and Monica get together? I whip my head back at him. His eyes are wide and scared. Shit fuck.


	28. Chapter 28: Balls

"Have you been stalking me?"

I slowly answer. "Yes…"

The cab pulls over to the apartment building and I dart out of the car. I run up the stairs and slide in front of my apartment door. I slam my fists on the door and call out to Monica to let me in. Wade comes running up the stairs after me and tackles me to the ground.

"I deserve to know what little bitch is stalking me," he pins me to the ground.

"Fuck you, Raccoon King!"

His forehead scrunches up and he slowly gets off of me. He sits on the floor beside me and looks at the wall, deep in thought. The apartment door opens and Monica steps out and sees us on the floor. She raises an eyebrow.

"Wade, I told you no weird threesomes!"

My anger boils as she says the words. I jump up and charge at her. She's been sleeping with my fiancé! Hands grip my sides, holding me back as Monica runs into the apartment screaming. Wade brings me inside and pushes me down onto the couch. Monica is hiding behind the kitchen counter.

"What the hell, Wade? Who is she?"

"I don't know," he says a little agitated.

I take my mask off and throw it to the floor. It takes them both a minute to recognize me. Monica rushes at me and throws her arms around my body. She's already sniffling and crying by the time Wade finally gets it. I hug Monica back before pushing her away into Wade. They both stare at me confused.

"Yeah it's me. Not dead. Have you two been fucking?"

They both give me disgusted faces and reply in unison, "Ew."

"Oh," I shrug. "Well then, yay! I'm alive!"

Monica screams again. "Where's your hand?!"

I glare at Wade. "The Raccoon King chopped it off."

Monica slaps Wade. "You cut your fiancé's hand off!"

Wade steps toward me and sits next to me before pulling me into a much needed embrace. I feel his body shaking slightly as he begins to cry on my shoulder. I hold him close with my good hand and lean my head on his shoulder.

"Oh my god!" He pulls away and grabs my wrist. "I cut your hand off!"

"Yeah and you better hope that it grows back!"

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?" Monica yells.

I explain to them what Agnus did and how I now have abilities like Wade. As I talk, Wade starts wrapping my wrist up with a towel. Monica goes and gives me some of her clothes to change into. I find myself crying as I speak and experience their concern for me. Monica tells me about how they thought I was dead from the car wreck. After numerous investigations and police visits, they assumed my body burned to the point of no recognition. Monica invited Wade to move in since he slept in my room every night since.

"Why is your hair all white? And your eyes all weird?" She says finally.

"Oh," I shrug. "Side effect from whatever Agnus did to me."

Monica scoffs. "At least you didn't end up like him."

I shoot her a glance. "Wade is perfect."

"To blind people," she adds.

I look to Wade who has been oddly quiet for a long time. My heart pounds as I see that look that I love. His brown eyes watching me like I'm the only person in the world, searching my eyes for something he'll never find and yet he's okay with that. Monica clears her throat.

"I'm going to head to bed, but you two…keep it quiet…okay?"

"It's not like we can do much since I only have one hand." I say annoyed.

She sneaks out of the room and shuts herself in her room. I watch Wade carefully as I hold Monica's clothes on my lap. Silently, I go to my room and begin to change, but believe it or not, it's incredibly difficult to change with one hand a bloody stump. Wade comes into the room and shuts the door behind him. As he helps me take off my suit, I look around my room. The only differences I see are the big pile of Wade's clothes on the floor and a unicorn stuffed animal on my bed. Wade's lips touch my bare shoulder as the suit slips off my body. I shiver at the feeling of his lips on my skin. He helps me put the shirt and shorts on without speaking. We sit on my bed and stare at each other for a moment.

"Do you think you can dye your hair?" he says breaking the silence.

I immediately counter, "Do you think you can wear a mask?"

He smirks. "So you do think I'm ugly."

"No," I sigh. "You know how much I love your face."

"You know," he says smiling. "We could both wear our masks and do the midnight business parade."

I cock my head to the side. "You really are a narcissist."

"How am I supposed to believe that this is really you?"

"Test me."

Wade smiles as he sits cross-legged facing me. "Okay, what's my favorite food?"

"It's a tie between chimichangas and," I make my voice go up an octave as I gesture to my pussy, "this dick."

"Is it weird that turned me on?"

"It would be weird if it didn't. Next."

"What happened when we first met?"

I laugh thinking about it. "Monica brought me to the club to meet you, and you told me that cancer scarred your face, and I got scared and ran away."

His forehead scrunches. "Wait. Monica brought you there to meet me?"

I nod and smile at him like he's an idiot, which he totally is. "Yeah. She never told you that? She thought that you and I would make a good match...or at least a good one-night stand to get rid of my v-card."

He looks down at the blanket and smiles to himself. "Wow. And I thought-"

I cut him off by grabbing the back of his neck and pulling my lips onto his. He is caught off guard which turns me on all the bit more for some reason. His hands pull my body onto his as we make out. I pull away and lean my forehead against his. My hand travels down to his pants as I begin to rub his hardening cock through the denim. He bites his lip and leans his head back. That's all I needed. I roll off him and turn away facing the wall.

"Goodnight, Wade."

He laughs. "What the hell?"

"Let's just say it's punishment number one for chopping my damn hand off."

"How many punishments will there be? I mean, not to lie, but I really liked this one."

I turn towards him. "There will be one for each fucking finger you chopped off my body. Also," I bring my foot back and kick him in the balls. "There's four left."

He grunts and whines, "Can't wait."


	29. Chapter 29: Ross and Rachel

"That's so gross," Monica complains as she covers her eyes in protest. "Can you just hide it while we eat?"

I wiggle my barely an inch fingers at her and almost

make myself grossed out a little. The little nubs remind me of worms emerging from a zombie's wrist. Wade sighs causing my eyes to wander over to him. He's sitting next to me on the couch as we eat toast, eggs, and bacon. Apparently, this is my We're Glad You're Not Dead breakfast. My fiancé- if we are still really engaged now that I'm not dying- stares at me with a look of pure love and admiration. At my fingers.

"The hell is wrong with you?" I ask hiding my hand finding his stare to be much more unsettling than the rebirth of my fingers.

"Can you imagine how big they'd make my c-"

Monica groans loudly stands up from the floor suddenly, clearly have had lost her appetite, and moves briskly to the kitchen. I turn my attention back to my half-eaten meal as Monica shakes herself of both the thought of my hand and the things Wade wants to do to it. I feel soft lips on my cheek and Wade's arm around my shoulders as he holds his kiss to my skin for a moment.

"We have a lot to get done today," he whispers more seriously.

It's my turn to groan. I've only seen Wade serious a few times since I've known him, and each time, I've hated it. Of course, I know it has to do with the fact that Agnis is still kicking and probably wants both me and Wade dead now. Wade seems to think we can find a way to kill her, even though I shot her. In the face. Like at point blank range too. The woman is immortal.

Monica begins washing dishes as Wade and I finish up eating. I catch my reflection in the mirror hanging near the bedroom doors causing me to freeze. All these normal moments of being home made me forget how different I am now. White hair and purple eyes. I'm a damned monster. Although...it does look pretty cool. A slap to my ass causes me to gasp and jump away.

"Wade!"

I start to scold him, but he scoops me up in his arms and kisses me deeply. The softness of his lips surrounding my bottom lip was something I truly missed and now realize I took for granted. My arms wrap around his neck as he holds me tight against his body. Just as I feel his tongue touch my lip, a sharp air horn sounds off in our ears. We both pull away like two teenagers caught by a strict parent, but then glare at Monica like she's a child who broke up Mommy and Daddy's special time.

"Now is not the time to be rekindling," she puts the air horn on the counter. "Angus could be on her way here."

"Why do you have an air horn?" I ask ignoring the idea of Agnus being close to us.

"I like to party," she answers sarcastically even though that's clearly not the true answer. "Wade, what do we do?"

Wade takes in a deep breath and shrugs. "I say we don't do anything until Sarah is completely healed up. So, until then, we should go to a place she won't think to find us."

"Where could that be?" I ask a little worried that this all becoming so real again. "She's insanely smart."

"She made you invincible and kept you off leash," he counters. "Angus is as smart as Ross telling Rachel they were on a break."

"But they were on a break," I cross my arms.

"You were dead and you came barreling in here because you thought Monica and I hooked up," he smirks.

I frownand open my mouth to argue, but the air horn goes off again. Monica shakes her head at us and moves past us in a huff. I watch her head for her room and decide to follow to see what she's doing. When she takes out her overnight bag, I sigh. I hate packing.


	30. Chapter 30: Santa

"Where are we going?" Monica asks for the fifth time in three minutes making me wonder if she trusts Wade's judgement.

Wade just smiled and turns up the radio to drown out any other questions or protests Monica might have. My still growing fingers reach for the radio and turn it off. The silence of the car causes us all to feel a little uneasy, but for different reasons. Wade doesn't want to imagine that Agnus could be coming for us right now at this moment. Monica has a compulsion to always be in the loop. And I just have so many questions to ask, but none relate to our immediate situation.

"We are going to see a red suited man who eats too much and is glorified by children for the wrong reasons," he quips sarcastically.

"We see you every day."

I smirk and turn my body towards him as he drives us over a bridge. His eyes are glazed over in deep thought. Why is he being so serious? I notice that he's avoiding looking at me. My body turns towards the road again as I sit back in my seat. With a small frown pulling at my lips, I reach over and put my hand on his thigh for moral support. I hate seeing him like this.

"I take it we aren't really going to see Santa," Monica mutters from the backseat. "Where are we really going?"

"Chicago," he answers quietly.

My heart sinks. It makes sense to return to the place I never wanted to be in again. Agnus wouldn't even think I could step foot near that city or even speak a word of what happened. Travis is dead. My whole family is just...gone. I take my hand away slowly and look out the window. How could I return? I didn't even go to his funeral.

It takes us almost a day and a half to get into Illinois, but the trip surely was interesting. Monica managed to get out of driving most of the way by conviently being sick. Wade serenaded me with Vanilla Ice and The Who. And I tried not to seem too upset about going to Chicago. When we made it into the city, we found a discrete hotel and left the car three blocks away at a different hotel for safety.

Monica insisted she have her own room, but Wade argued that it was too risky. So the compromise was that Monica gets her own room, but we have a joining door between that will always stay open. Except, as soon as we got in, she shut the door and said she needed a nap before we talked about anything serious. Wade took the opportunity to shower. He stripped down as I sat on the bed and stared at the wall.

I wasn't avoiding looking at him. There was just a lot on my mind. Yet, Wade decided it was a good time to joke around. He walked over and sat beside me in all his naked glory before wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"So, I was thinking you could join me and we can save some water."

"No," I whisper disheartened.

In all honesty, I needed a shower, but showering with Wade wasn't going to be productive. Besides, my mind wasn't on doing anything exciting with him right now. My anxiety was acting up and I didn't know what to do. If I'm cured of cancer, shouldn't I be cured of anxiety too?

Wade's voice becomes soft and concerned as he pulls me into his arms. "Hey, Sarah...every little thing...is gonna be alright-"

I push him away and stand up from the bed. "Wade enough! Nothing is okay," my lips tremble as I begin to feel tears in my eyes. "I've lost my whole family. I never got to say goodbye to them. And now I might lose you or Monica?" I shake my head and look away as tears stain my cheeks. "I'm terrified and I can't handle it. I can't-"

Wade stands up and quickly pulls me into his arms again and strokes my hair softly while gently hushing me. "We will all be okay. I know that for a fact. I took care of Francis, and I can take care of his sexually frustrated dust bag of a sister. And if I can't, I have you to help me."

I glance up at him and arch a brow. Even though tears are still streaming from my purple hues, I ask, "You think she's sexually frustrated?"

"As pent up as Fox was when Disney bought them out," he kisses my hair. "But honestly, we will be okay. Just come take a shower."

I sniffle and nod before following him to the bathroom. "Do you think they'll make an Avatar Princess?"


End file.
